Nick y Judy Pareja Policial Temporada 1 Caso TiggerBenner
by A.F.Echenique
Summary: Una historia policial donde la cosa parece se una autentica aventura policial donde la tensión se siente hasta la ultima instancia.
1. Nick y Judy Pareja Policial

**Nick y Judy Pareja Policial**

 **Dedicatoria**

A los valiente hombre y mujeres de cuerpo de la policía que ha riegan su vida todos los días para protégenos y defendernos. A mi tía y a mi prima que son policía y al igual que Judy y Nick sirven para salvar y proteger, a todos los policías de mundo le dedico esto a todo ustedes, servir y proteger es su misión, gracias señores y señoras.

 **Temporada**

Primera Temporada: Caso Tigerbenner

Segunda Temporada: Caso Piolar

Tercera Temporada: Entre Líneas

Cuarta Temporada: Caso Maysalvaje y Pacvenado

Quinta Temporada: Un descanso, una boda y verano.

Sexta Temporada: Caso Invierno Infernal

Séptima Temporada: La Venganza de Bellwether

Octava Temporada: al límite total

 **Temporada 1: Caso Tigerbenner**

Capítulo 1: El muerto de la calle Shon

Capítulo 2: Investigación Parcial

Capítulo 3: Búsqueda de Informante

Capítulo 4: Calle Ciega

Capítulo 5: El detective corrupto

Capítulo 6: Regreso a la escena de crimen

Capítulo 7: Sin pista no hay nada

Capítulo 8: Entre ella y yo

Capítulo 9: La Muerte de detective Mac Rino

Capítulo 10: Hay un infiltrado

Capítulo 11: Caja de Sorpresa

Capítulo 12: El descanso de ellos

Capítulo 13: Detrás de ellos

Capítulo 14: Capturado Infraganti

Capítulo 15: Interrogatorio

Capítulo 16: Fuera del radar

Capítulo 17: Cena de amigos

Capítulo 18: un compañero a prisión

Capítulo 19: Investigación Trancada

Capítulo 20: Yo no me rindo

Capítulo 21: Fuera por un tiempo

Capítulo 22: Hay algo mal

Capítulo 23: El verdadero policía corrupto

Capítulo 24: El testimonio

Capítulo 25: Operación Benner

Capítulo 26: El escape perfecto

Capítulo 27: Persecución

Capítulo 28: Estraditacion

Capítulo 29: Escape de prisión

Capítulo 30: Imperio Criminal

Capítulo 31: Una ayuda inesperada

Capítulo 32: Los implicado a prisión

Capítulo 33: Fuera de alcance

Capítulo 34: el más buscado de Zootopia

Capítulo 35: Detrás de las rejas

Capítulo 36: Caso Cerrado

Capítulo 37: Algo más que amigo parte 1

Capítulo 38: Algo más que amigo parte 2

Capítulo 39: Una vieja amiga

Capítulo 40: La Entrometida

 **Aviso Legal**

Esto es un fanfiction u obra ficticia escrita por persona comunes y corriente del algún personaje de alguna película, serie de televisión y demás.

Todos los personajes de este fanfic son de la película animada de Walt Disney Pictures Zootopia y que no se prevé lucra o comercializar con esta historia y que solo se hace para enriquecer a la comunidad de internet y con el propósito de entretener a la gente.

Solo la originalidad y personaje nuevos son míos y la propiedad creativa nada más lo más sigue y será siendo de Walt Disney Pictures.


	2. Capítulo 1 El Muerto de Calle Shon

Capítulo 1: El Muerto de Calle Shon

Es un día tranquilo en la metrópolis conocida por todo como Zootopia son la 5:00 am y como siempre la oficial Judy Hopps se despierta temprano para ir a trabajar comienza a listarse para un nuevo día de trabajo como policía, mientras tanto en casa rodante del antiguo estafador y ahora oficial Nick Wilde suena el despertador, pero este lo apaga porque no está acostumbrado a parase tan temprano, pero luego recordó porque lo hacía, rápidamente se para de la cama se mete a baño y comienza a cantar una canción que escribió para su amada quien era la oficial Judy Hopps, había que reconocer que aquel zorro cantaba bien, pero aún no estaba seguro de decirle a Judy lo que sentía por ella, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, ya que si quería ganarse a Judy debía ser alguien responsable al igual que Judy, este mientras se vestía se ponía su uniforme de policía en el departamento de Judy , ya Judy estaba lista para la acción, ella sale rápido de su departamento así la estación de trenes de calle Bayfon para llega a agarra el tren que sale a la plaza Carrel donde estaba la estación de policía ya que la única estación de cerca del departamento de policía el tren siempre sale 5:45 am de la estación Bayfon y llega a 6:00 am a la estación de plaza Carrel, ella siempre piensa en los demás y más en su compañero Nick Wilde con quien ella soñaba todo los días, ella siempre soñaba con ella y Nick formando una familia llena de zorro conejo o conejo zorro y una estabilidad que nadie se la quita, a veces su sueño se convertía en ilusiones cuando estaba despierta , pero ella no está segura si decirle o no sobre su ilusiones y su sueño sobre un futuro junto a él. Al llegar a la estación de plaza Carrel, ella rápidamente sale corriendo de tren y llega a la estación de policía, seguidamente llega su compañero Nick Wilde, ambos coincidieron por un minuto un minuto a llegar a la estación de policía.

 **Nick:** bueno días zanahorias *cara picarona*

 **Judy:** bueno días zorro astuto *cara picarona*

 **Nick:** Lista para hacer este mundo un lugar mejor

 **Judy:** por supuesto que si

 **Nick:** Entonces vamos

En ese momento entra a la estación de policía, como siempre Garraza a punto de comerse su paquete de donas diaria, ellos lo saludan y el regresa el saludo, ellos van a la sala de reuniones donde todos están esperando por el jefe bogo ello se sienta en su respetivo asiento. Justo en ese momento entra el jefe bogo y oficial David dice: Atención.

 **Jefe Bogo:** Pueden sentarse, rápidamente vamos con lo asunto de día de hoy, Agentes deGato, Wolfing y Rayas seguridad en Trundatown, Agentes Flores, Devaing y Marcuerno Seguridad en plaza Sahara, Agentes MacRino, Picen y Montecat Seguridad en Distrito Forestal, Agentes Fiancu, Linawest, y Lena Esming, seguridad en centro de la cuidad, Agentes Hopps y Wilde tránsito.

Nick se molesta.

 **Nick:** ¡a por favor!

 **Jefe Bogo:** quien da la ordenes tu o yo (Molesto)

 **Nick:** usted jefe

 **Judy:** vamos Nick, ni importa

 **Jefe Bogo:** aquí tiene el expediente

 **Judy:** Gracias Jefe

 **Jefe Bogo:** Nick te quiero ver en mi oficina a finalizar el día.

 **Nick:** de acuerdo jefe.

 **Judy:** vamos Nick.

Rápidamente los dos salen de la sala de reuniones, hacia el aparcadero de autos donde estaba su patrulla, rápidamente sale de lugar en quien sabe a dónde. Por otra parte, tenía una reunión de maleante y matones de primer nivel tenía lugar ellos esta hay por una oferta de trabajo, cuando llego un señor bien arreglado, peinado. Instantáneamente se presenta y a contarle su plan. Al otro lado de la cuidad Judy y Nick está aparcado en plaza shaoga cerca de un local donde vendía café.

 **Nick:** ¡No puedo creer que bogo, nos trates como basura!

 **Judy:** tu tranquilo Nick, recuerda que aun somos nuevos y además me gusta más tránsito.

 **Nick:** ok, lo que tú digas zanahorias

 **Judy:** Nick tienes que tranquilízate a la hora de recibir misiones.

 **Nick:** De acuerdo Zanahoria

Inmediatamente los dos policías vuelven a auto policía, ambos siguen patrullando toda plaza Sahara.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad un vehículo de carga misteriosa iba a dirección plaza Sahara a llegar a esta Nick ve el camión, pero decide ignóralo, el camión llega a su destino algunos empezaron a cargar el camión con caja pesadas de platico resistente, pero lo más importante era el contenido. Las horas pasaron y pasaron uno de los empleados durante su descanso comenzó a fumar un cigarro, cuando unos animales que no eran de grupo de trabajo lo amenazaron con una pistola para que le entregaran la llave de camión, el trabajador se negó y agarro el arma y la aparto, por unos momentos alego el arma de él, rápidamente le entrega la llave a otro ayudante que esta hay e instantáneamente encendieron el camión y rápidamente salen mandado, fue en ese momento que el atacante se zafo y le disparo a sujeto matándolo instantáneamente, En ese instante en unos de los edificio una señora al oír el disparo aquel disparo, inmediatamente llamo a la policía, Nick y Judy aún seguía en búsqueda de algún infractor, pero aun nada, cuando de repente se oye la voz de garraza: ¡atención a toda la unidades, tenemos 10-17 en la calle Sarasa y avenida Wester en plaza Sahara; rápidamente Nick cogió el intercomunicador y dice: Aquí el oficial Nick Wilde, estamos cerca de locación.

 **Garraza:** 10-04, procedan con cautela.

Judy a escucha eso enciende la sirena de auto y enciende el auto y rápidamente llegan a la escena. Nick baja de la patrulla a ver el panorama y Judy también y cuando ve la escena Judy rápidamente llama por la radio de auto policial y dice: Garraza llama a homicidio.

 **Garraza:** ¡hay no es cierto!

 **Judy:** Rápido.

 **Garraza:** ok, 10-04 cambio y fuera.

En ese momento Garraza toma el teléfono y llama a homicidio, después de la llamada a homicidio, llamo a el jefe Bogo por su intercomunicador diciéndole lo que había pasado, bogo instantáneamente reacciono con furia y dijo por el intercomunicador: Cuando eso dos llegue pásalo a mi oficina.


	3. Capítulo 2 Investigación Imparcial

Capítulo 2: Investigación Imparcial

Al día siguiente Nick y Judy llegan a la estación de policía y cuando Garraza lo ve este dice: Chicos, Bogo lo espera arriba en su oficina, después de eso la pareja a la oficina de Bogo y tocaron la puerta con cierto temor, Bogo de otro lado dice: Pasen. Bogo está sentado leyendo el informe levantado por Hopps ha alta hora de la noche el día anterior.

 **Bogo:** Siéntese

 **Nick:** buen día señor, puedo decir…

 **Bogo:** ¡QUE TE SIENTE WILDE!

 **Judy:** señor si esta…

 **Bogo:** tú también Hopps.

Ambos se sientan a frente de Bogo.

 **Bogo:** ustedes dos me van a provocar un dolor de cabeza.

 **Nick y Judy:** ¡Pero señor!

 **Bogo:** Cállense, la única razón porque no lo despido es porque ustedes son importante además la comisionada me cortaría la cabeza y para evitar que mande a asunto interno aquí es que alguien resuelva este caso.

 **Judy:** Entendido señor volveremos a nuestro trabajo de policía.

 **Bogo:** cálmate Hopps, ya que ustedes fueron los primeros en llegar a la escena de crimen a ustedes se le asignara el caso, Hopps ve a bajo y pide el expediente a Garraza.

 **Judy:** de acuerdo.

Ambos se levantan para salir de la oficina de Bogo y Bogo dice: Nick contigo quería habla quédate.

 **Nick:** de acuerdo Jefe.

Judy vio con extrañeza a Bogo y dice: Señor no puedo ir a ninguna parte si mi compañero.

 **Bogo:** Espéralo a bajo

 **Judy:** Ok, jefe

Después de cerrar la puerta Bogo se sienta en su silla.

 **Bogo:** Wilde tu siente algo por esa coneja.

 **Nick:** Jefe, pero que pregunta es esa, jefe.

 **Bogo:** Wilde no me venga a decir que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

 **Nick:** Jefe Judy y yo somos compañero y nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral.

 **Bogo:** Entonces si te dijo que hay un conejo llamado Lucas está interesado en ella para que sea su novia.

 **Nick:** ¿Quién voy a matar a ese desgraciado sea quien sea?, ¡he digo no me interesa!

 **Bogo:** Claro entonces le puedo decir a Oficial Mc Carrots que la conquiste.

 **Nick:** No

 **Bogo:** ja, te descubrir

 **Nick:** No es justo señor (Cara de Malcriadez)

 **Bogo:** Ya confianza Wilde, Hopps esta abajo con Garraza y lo que diga no saldrá de esta oficina.

 **Nick:** está bien, quiere oírlo yo amo a Judy Hopps.

 **Bogo:** de acuerdo, ahora por lo que te cite.

 **Nick:** si por favor

 **Bogo:** Después de los hechos ocurridos ya hace un año, ya me di cuenta que Judy es muy especial y única, ella de verdad quiere cambiar el mundo, por lo cual todo y sin excepción la apreciamos y la valora muchísimo, por eso te cité aquí ayer para que mantuviera lejos a Hopps de lo problema, pero parece que como si el universo estuviese encontrar tuya.

 **Nick:** Jefe bogo estoy muy de acuerdo, pero hay que pensar que Judy es una coneja fuerte y decida además no hay que preocuparse.

 **Bogo:** Retirarte y procura cuidarle la espada

 **Nick:** Si jefe eso hare jefe.

Nick se retira y Bogo se queda pensando. Mientras que Judy abajo conversaba con Garraza y este le daba la carpeta de caso, Nick llega y dice: Interrumpo algo

 **Judy:** No vámonos hay un caso que resolver.

Al otro lado de la cuidad en una oficina muy elegante aquel tigre bien vestido habla por teléfono y hay unos de su sirviente toca la puerta, pase dice: El Tigre

 **Sirviente:** Buen día señor Benner, alguien quiere verlo.

 **Benner:** dígale que espere un momento.

 **Sirviente:** desde luego señor Benner.

El tigre sigue hablando por teléfono, hasta que por fin cuelga y acto seguido este entra y dice: Señor alguien quiere verlo.

 **Benner:** Dígale que puede pasar.

En ese momento el sirviente sale diciendo a sea quien sea que podía pasar, en ese momento un pandillero entra a la oficina de Benner y Benner dice: cierra la puerta.

El delincuente hiso caso y cerró la puerta. Por otra parte, Nick y Judy llegan a la escena de crimen y ven a los de homicidio trabajando y Hopps va y le pregunta: ¿Qué tenemos muchachos?

 **Det.1:** No mucho, pudo ser mucha cosa no descartaremos ninguna suposición.

 **Judy:** donde fue que le dispararon.

 **Det. 2:** El disparo se efectuó entre la primera costilla vertebral y corazón matándolo instantáneamente.

 **Nick:** de donde vino el disparo.

 **Det. 1:** No lo sé.

 **Judy:** Apuesto 1 dólar a que fue a quema ropa.

 **Nick:** yo apuesto a que fue a distancia.

 **Det. 1:** yo pienso que fue un disparo tipo francotirador.

 **Det. 2:** yo aportaría, pero luego mi mujer me mata.

 **Judy:** Hay testigo

 **Det. 1:** No, solo hay una señora en lo departamento de allá.

 **Nick:** Algún otro testigo.

 **Det. 2:** No.

 **Judy:** En serio.

 **Det. 1:** si estamos hablando muy en serio.

 **Judy:** Ok vamos con la señora

 **Det. 2:** Ok

 **Nick:** No llaman cuando tenga la autopsia.

 **Det 1 y 2:** desde luego.

Nick y Judy va a departamento de la señora para obtener pista, al llegar a aquel departamento ellos ven en la hoja de reporte que es una señora mayor y que vivía sola que vivía en apartamento 84. Después de casi dos subiendo escalera ya que edificio está diseñado para adulto mayores y era gigantesco, pero como que notaron que había acenso a llegar a departamento de la señora cansado se sienta a lado de una máquina expendedora de bebida. Rápidamente Nick coge una moneda y la mete en aquella máquina de bebida y empieza a elegir una bebida de frambuesa, rápidamente la bebida sale sin dificulta y este la agarra si antes ofrécele a su compañera ella dice: Por ahora no. Después de beber su bebida Judy se pone de pie y dice: sigamos.

 **Nick:** de acuerdo zanahorias.

Nick se levantó de suelo en energéticamente y sigue su camino. Por fin los agentes Nick y Judy llegar a departamento de la señora que hiso la llamada, instantáneamente toca la puerta e inmediatamente la señora abre la puerta: ¿Quién es?

 **Judy:** Hola señora yo soy la oficial Judy Hopps y él es mi compañero Nick Wilde y venimos hacerle una pregunta.

 **Señora:** Ustedes no son policía váyanse.

 **Nick:** "Si, no somos policía, porque claro este uniforme es falso y la placa igual" (Sarcasmo).

 **Señora:** ven, se lo dije.

 **Nick:** Señora era sarcasmo.

 **Señora:** yo no confió en lo zorro.

 **Judy:** Señora solo vinimos a hacerle una pregunta y listo, puede volver a su vida.

 **Señora:** yo no diré nada.

 **Nick:** que hacemos Judy.

 **Judy:** Dejarla en paz tal vez homicidio nos diga algo.

 **Señora:** Wow, wow dijiste homicidio.

 **Nick:** Si, por qué.

 **Señora:** Hablare, pero con una condición.

 **Nick:** si diga señora cuál es su condición.

 **Señora:** Tiene que conseguirme un helado.

 **Nick y Judy:** ¡Pusipatitas!

 **Nick:** Me debes un refresco.

 **Judy:** no tú me lo debes.

 **Nick:** da igual. {Saca un pusipatita de una bolsa}

 **Judy:** Empiece habla que la escucho.

 **Señora:** iba a ser la siete de la noche o mas no me acuerdo y de repente escuche un sonido en seco como si explotara vario fuego artificiales, pero más seco y se fue como ocurrió y ya, mi helado.

 **Nick:** Tome su helado y zanahorias me debes un refresco.

 **Judy:** no tú me lo debes

 **Señora:** si ya terminaron par de enamoraros, se puede ir.

Tranca la puerta y Judy dice: vaya que carácter.

 **Nick:** nos digo par de enamorados.

 **Judy:** si, vámonos esa señora es una casca rabia.

Después de acabar con la visita a la señora casca rabia ambos agentes fueron por un aperitivo, Nick ofreció compra donas, Nick le dice a Judy: Este caso será, difícil.

 **Judy:** si porque no vamos a la oficina.

 **Nick:** de acuerdo.

Después de comerse su donas van a la oficina, mientras que en la oficina de Benner había una tranquilidad única, aquel tigre era demasiado tranquilo y muy despreocupado incluso después de haber oído la noticia que le trajo aquel individuo.

 **Sirviente:** Señor Benner alguien quiere verlo.

 **Benner:** hágalo pasar.

En ese momento entro un hurón ya mayor que parece ser un doctor y Benner le dice a sirviente: déjenos solo Sr. Campbell. -Si señor dice: el Sirviente. Instantáneamente Benner se sentó en una silla y he invita a doctor a sentarse. Doctor como sigue ella dice: Benner.

 **Doctor:** Señor Benner quiere que esto se volverá rutina.

 **Benner:** Obviamente no señor yo quiero que ella se recupere de todo esto.

 **Doctor:** Señor Benner, su esposa está muy grave para seguir en este plan y nuestra recomendación es que la deje ir.

 **Benner:** No, no, ella tiene que recuperase [agarra el doctor] _yo no la dejare ir, yo la amo demasiado para dejarla ir._ (Llorando)

 **Doctor:** Pero señor Benner ella está en un predicamento en que se mejora, empeora, se mejora empeora y ya medicina que le damos no surte efecto, tendría que recomendarle drogas más fuertes para tratar su enfermedad…

 **Benner:** lo que sea, yo lo harre.

 **Doctor:** Pero señor Benner esa droga son ilegales en el país y más en Zootopia, bueno a excepción del campo, pero de toda manera en la cuidad está prohibido su uso.

 **Benner:** Se refiere a los aulladores

 **Doctor:** Algo cercano a los aulladores es una planta llamada la usoura contiene una sustancia llamada: teoafina que junto a jugo de la acacia y un poco de dopamina puede ser una gran diferencia para que su enfermedad no avance más, pero resulta que esa sustancia es ilegal en 50 estados incluyendo este.

 **Benner:** No me importa doctor yo quiero que mi esposa se mejore, yo la amo mucho para dejarla ir.

Benner dejar ir a doctor para que este fuera e tratara de alarga la vida de su esposa. Mientras que en el departamento de policía Judy y Nick estaba con las manos atadas y lo único que podía hacer era espera la llamada de homicidio.

 **Nick:** ten fe homicidio llamara.

 **Judy:** Lo se Nick.

De repente Nick oye el teléfono y este va y lo contesta.

 **Nick:** halo departamento de Policía de Zootopia, soy el oficial Nick Wilde en que le puedo ayudar.

 **?:** Nick soy yo el detective Rick Moore de homicidio tenemos el nombre de la víctima, se llamaba: Alex Wuatogo.

 **Nick:** Ok y que paso con el disparo.

 **Moore:** aún estamos en eso, pero descartamos una posibilidad.

 **Nick:** Ok siga con su trabajo.

 **Moore:** Robo, pero aún estamos en averiguaciones.

 **Nick:** Ok siga con su trabajo.

Nick cuelga y Judy pregunta: ¿Qué paso?

 **Nick:** ya tenemos una pista.

 **Judy:** En serio.

 **Nick:** si la víctima se llamaba: Alex Watogo.

 **Judy:** Bueno tenemos algo, vamos abajo a ver que no puede dar de Alex Wuatogo. Ambos agarran la perilla de la puerta, ellos inmediatamente se sonrojaron y Nick de pensó en su cabeza pensó que estaba cerca de su amada Judy a igual que Judy pensaba lo mismo. Seguidamente, ambos llegan donde Garraza para pedir lo archivos.

 **Garraza:** Hola que tal Wilde y Hopps que los trae por aquí.

 **Judy:** Necesitamos los archivos del señor Wuatogo.

 **Garraza:** Wuatogo me parece conocido ese apellido.

 **Nick:** talvez si o talvez no de toda manera busca.

 **Garraza:** Dígame el nombre de sujeto.

 **Nick:** Como no, el sujeto en cuestión se llamaba Alex Wuatogo.

 **Garraza:** ¡Wuatogo en que te metiste!

 **Judy:** lo conoces Garraza.

 **Garraza:** si, Alex Wuatogo era un criminal de baja categoría, ósea solía robar pequeña cosa, como reloj, joyas de baja calidad y casa de segunda todo porque era padre de dos hijos también tenía a su amada esposa, fue arrestados varias veces por delito menores, yo posteriormente me ofrecí darle algo de mi sueldo para que así dejara de ser arrestado, obviamente acepto, él venía aquí a recoger la parte que yo le prometí, hasta hace no mucho que me digo que consiguió un empleo donde ganar o cierta cantidad de dinero que por fin dejaría de vivir de mi sueldo, pero parece que ese trabajo le costó la vida.

 **Judy:** Vaya que esto es inesperado.

 **Nick:** Si bueno tenemos que ir a dar malas noticias.

 **Garraza:** No chicos quiero se yo que, de la mala noticia, ustedes busquen informantes en bajo mundo.

 **Judy:** hecho.

 **Nick:** suerte Garraza.

 **Garraza:** lo mismo digo.

Nick y Judy se van y Garraza igualmente se va a la parada de autobús, este pensando en que lio se metió aquel individuo, Nick y Judy fueron con individuo que sabe todo sobre la vida criminal de Zootopia.


	4. Capítulo 3 Búsqueda Informante

Capítulo 3: Búsqueda Informante

Al llegar a parte baja de Zootopia y ven puesto de película piratas manejado por aquella comadreja que atrapo Judy Hopps y este a la vez suspira con inmenso fastidio a ver lo dos oficiales.

 **Judy:** Oh si es nuestro buen amigo Reonzales.

 **Roedríguez:** Que no es así es así, pero que importar verdad, vaya si tenemos a ex estafador Wilde.

 **Nick:** para ti soy el oficial Wilde.

 **Roedríguez:** En que le puedo ayudar polizontes.

 **Judy:** ayudarnos y por qué lo dice, debería arréstate por vender película pirata.

 **Roedríguez:** Si, pero la única razón de que me dejen libre es porque soy un informante muy valioso.

 **Nick:** Tuche.

 **Judy:** no lo defienda Nick.

 **Roedríguez:** que paso, la pareja de casados se pelea.

Nick y Judy se sonroja con el comentario de tiro y para no hacerlo tan incómodo de lo que ya es Nick le dice a Roedríguez: oye Reonzales si es cierto lo dice, tenemos un caso muy complicado y necesitamos tu ayuda, he ignorare por completo en si fin de delito federales que está cometiendo.

 **Roedríguez:** oh mejor si hacemos un trato.

 **Judy:** En serio cree que somos estúpido.

 **Nick:** Judy espera quiero oír su trato.

 **Judy:** es en serio.

 **Nick:** confía en mi [Cara seria].

 **Judy:** está bien.

 **Nick:** bueno cual es el trato.

 **Roedríguez:** si tú me ganas en Black Jack, le diré todo lo que quieras, si yo gano ustedes no me volvería a molesta más música.

 **Nick:** de acuerdo.

 **Roedríguez:** pues juguemos.

Roedríguez saca una baraja de naipes y este la parte por la mitad y barajea la carta como si no hubiese un mañana y Nick lo sigue muy cerca, mientras en su mente lleva un conteo de carta, en ese momento le entrega una carta a Nick y Roedríguez dice: Pues tendrá que dejarme en paz.

 **Nick:** no hay puesto las cartas principales en la mesa.

 **Roedríguez:** a ok casi se me olvida.

Agarra siete barajas en la mesa y Nick dice: Perfecto.

 **Roedríguez:** Listo, toma escalera.

 **Nick:** bueno esto perdido.

 **Judy:** no puede ser.

 **Nick:** tu tranquila, ya que tengo reinas de corazones.

 **Roedríguez:** que no, puede ser.

 **Nick:** si puede ser y ahorra tendrá que decirnos todo lo que sabes, sobre quien está distribuyendo armas en Zootopia.

 **Roedríguez:** ¿QUÉ ALGUIEN ESTÁ HACIENDO QUÉ? [Gritando]

 **Nick y Judy:** cállate

 **Roedríguez:** está bien lo harre, pero tendrá que darme 5 días.

 **Judy:** te vamos a dar tres días.

 **Roedríguez:** 5 días o no hay trato.

 **Nick:** Roedríguez te recuerdo que no está en posición de hacer tratos.

 **Roedríguez:** de acuerdo 3 días.

 **Nick:** Bueno ya sabes, tienes 3 días.

 **Roedríguez:** Ok entendí lo veo en tres días, déjeme guarda mi tarantín.

Nick y Judy se van a la oficina para saber si homicidio llamo, hay los dos oficiales fueron al centro por un aperitivo y así regresar a la oficina, mientras que en la oficina de Bogo estresado y revisando unos archivos importantes le toca a la puerta.

 **Bogo:** ¿QUIÉN ES? [Gritando]

 **?:** Soy yo señor bogo la de asunto interno.

 **Bogo:** lo que me faltaba, pase Srta. Amanda

En ese momento entra una Zorra bien vestida y muy perfumada, parecía más bien una ejecutiva que alguien en asunto interno, de repente empieza habla: Sr. Bogo la comisionada está muy decepcionada que en su oficina permita armas es que nadie en esta oficina recuerda el año 1974.

 **Bogo:** Por desgracia, si lo recuerdo Srta. Amada.

 **Amada:** bueno le tengo buena nueva Sr. Bogo la comisionada quiere respuesta y la quiere en menor de un mes antes de que lo noticiero se sepa.

 **Bogo:** Usted cree que no lo sé, dígale a la comisionada Siul que tengo a dos de mis mejores agentes en campo.

 **Amanda:** Eso espero porque la comisionada está al pendiente cuando le pase ese informe.

 **Bogo:** lo sé, señor Amanda, lo sé ahora si me disculpa tengo que seguir trabajando.

 **Amanda:** Ok, siga con su trabajo.

La señorita Amanda deja la oficina de policía y también le dejo un dolor de cabeza a bogo.

Después de irse la señorita Amada llega Garaza con una gran cara de tristeza ya que Aquel individuo fue un gran amigo, para él, justo en ese momento entra los oficiales Nick y Judy ven a Garaza muy triste y esto le pregunta: ¿porque este triste?

 **Garaza:** ver la expresión de la cara de la esposa de Alex fue algo que no que no quiero volver a ver.

Nick y Judy se ven a la cara y le dice: tranquilo Garaza tenemos a alguien buscando informante.

 **Garaza:** Espero que consiga algo.

 **Nick:** así será Garaza.

 **Judy:** Si recibe alguna llamada de homicidio pásala a mi despacho, vamos a revisar archivos de Alex todos los archivos.

Garaza le da como cinco carpetas full de papeles. En ese instante Nick dice: Wow esto nos llevara toda la noche.

 **Judy:** Vamos a mi despacho.

Hay los dos se machan, justo en ese momento un policía quien esteba cerca de los oficiales escucho toda la conversación y rápidamente se va a un lugar privado y hace una llamada a la misión de aquel tigre precisamente en ese instante contesta su sirviente. - _Hola buena tarde._

 **?:** _Hola soy yo, dígale a señor Benner que está buscando a un infórmate sobre su actividad ilegal_

 **Sirviente:** _desde luego_

Este personaje sin mediar palabra colgó el teléfono para que no le descubrieran y mientras de otro lado el sirviente sale corriendo para infórmale aquel tigre lo que está pasando,

 **Sirviente:** Señor Benner nuestro informante en el departamento de policía, me acaba de informa que están en búsqueda de algún informante.

 **Banner:** diablos Comunícame con Hogwarts.

En ese momento el sirviente sale corriendo, mientras él sé que da mirando la foto de su amada y dice: te juro mi amor que tú te recuperadas, si tengo que pasar por encima de la ley en ese momento entra el sirviente y dice: Señor, Hogwarts ya está en línea 1.

 **Benner:** Gracias señor Willy.

 **Willy:** de nada señor.

Seguidamente Benner agarra el teléfono.

 **Benner:** Buena tarde Señor Chate.

 **Hogwarts:** bueno día señor Benner en que le puedo servir.

 **Benner:** Mira alguien fuera de tu ciclo de hombre, este buscando a un informante para el departamento de Policía.

 **Hogwarts:** tranquilo señor yo mantendré el silencio aquí.

 **Benner:** eso espero, por cierto, no quiero otra muerta, no quiero que se siga entrometiendo el departamento de policía de Zootopia.

 **Hogwarts:** desde luego señor Benner.

 **Benner:** Eso espero señor Hogwarts.

Aquel tigre cuelga la llamada para así continua su vida.

Mientras que en departamento de policía. Los dos policías investigaban, el expediente de Alex el cual era largo y tedioso Nick cansado dice: Judy que tal continuamos mañana.

 **Judy:** ok necesito dormir.

Esto se van a su casa para descansar.

Cap. 3 Búsqueda de Infórmate / **Día= 1: Resultado de autopsia**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Zootopia, esta vez aquel zorro ya estaba listo para la acción en la calle con su amor secreto Judy Hopps, mientras aquella coneja también está lista para la acción con su amor secreto. No lejos de hay en la oficina de aquellos alces, los detectives Rick Morre y Byron Howard preparan su informe oficial, Howard exhausto dice: Espero que esto resuelva el caso, tu qué piensa.

 **Morre:** Eso espero yo no quiero estropea, esto.

 **Howard:** Si, hace mucho tiempo que no investigamos un asesinato así.

 **Morre:** Si.

 **Howard:** oye que paso con Fernanda.

 **Morre:** se fue a México a yo no sé qué y tu esposa como esta.

 **Howard:** Esta bien y la tuya.

 **Morre:** esta algo triste después de que Fernanda se fue y dios sabe que está haciendo Paola.

 **Howard:** oye no piensa que deberíamos retíranos.

 **Morre:** tal vez.

 **Howard:** Tal vez, pensare eso la próxima vez que veamos a Bogo.

 **Morre:** diablos.

 **Howard:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Morre:** le debo 1 dólar a Wilde.

 **Howard:** fue a quema ropa verdad.

 **Morre:** Si, con eso tenemos el motivo.

 **Ambos:** ¡Intento de robo!

 **Howard:** ¿Quién llama a Wilde y Hopps?

 **Morre:** yo lo hago.

Ese momento aquel alce agarra el teléfono y se contacta con la oficina de Hopps y Wilde quien no había llegado, después de varios minutos repicando y nadie contesta, este en seguida cuelga el teléfono y llama a Garaza, quien como siempre llega temprano e iba a disfruta de primer paquete de donas, cuando llama a la oficina del él: halo bueno días soy el oficial Benjamín Garaza, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar.

 _ **Rick:**_ _Halo Garaza, soy yo Rick de homicidio, puede decirle a Hopps o Wilde que ya tenemos los resultados de la autopsia._

 _ **Garaza:**_ _¿Cómo murió?_

 _ **Morre:**_ _Esa información que solo los agentes en caso pueden recibir._

 _ **Garaza:**_ _¡Por favor, fui su único amigo!_

 _ **Morre:**_ _Esta bien, fue a quema ropa, creemos que fue por un intento de robo._

 _ **Garaza:**_ _¡Gracias Morre!_

 _ **Morre:**_ _de nada, Garaza._

Garaza cuelga y empieza a llora y este dice: _POR QUE ALEX, PUDISTE HACE ALGO CON TU VIDA._ En ese momento aquel zorro y coneja entra a la estación de policía y escucha a alguien llorando Judy va a ver quién es y descubre a Garaza y Judy le pregunta: ¿Por qué estas llorando?

 **Garaza:** Morre llamo y ya me dijo como murió Alex.

 **Nick:** ¡y como murió!

 **Judy:** ¡NICK!

 **Nick:** ¡que!, es nuestro trabajo saber.

 **Judy:** tienes razón.

 **Nick:** continua Garaza.

 **Garaza:** murió con un disparo a quema ropa.

 **Nick:** ¡Rayos!

 **Judy:** Lo sabía.

 **Nick:** Garaza te puedo hacer una pregunta.

 **Garaza:** Si, Nick cual es

 **Nick:** tu era su único amigo.

 **Garaza:** Si, por qué.

 **Nick:** y no tenía otro conocido alguien con quien se pudiese relacionar o algo por el estilo.

 **Garaza:** eh no lose, espera me está interrogando.

 **Nick:** Si.

 **Garaza:** no me puede tomar como sospechoso.

 **Nick:** lo siento, pero así lo dice la ley.

 **Garaza:** ¡Judy!

 **Judy:** lo siento Garaza, pero Nick tiene razón.

 **Garaza:** No, el siempre que cometía su robo lo hacía solo, no leyeron su expediente.

 **Judy:** Si y vaya que si es lago.

 **Nick:** Pero ese no es tema, está seguro que no tenía cómplice o algo por el estilo.

 **Garaza:** Desde luego que no, ya te dije él siempre se metía en problema solo.

 **Judy:** Tranquilo Garaza.

 **Nick:** Garaza cual es nombre de la esposa de Alex.

 **Garaza:** Winnie.

 **Nick:** Gracias Garaza y disculpa la molestia, ¡Ahora si no disculpa iremos hacer una visita!

 **Garaza:** Por favor no sea brusco con ella, aún está muy alterada por la noticia.

 **Judy:** Tranquilo seremos amable.

 **Garaza:** Eso espero.

Aquella pareja salió de la estación de policía y en ese mismo instante un rinoceronte que está cerca y había escuchado la conversación de los policías, se fue corriendo a su cubículo para hacer una llamada, no muy lejos de ahí aquel tigre disfrutaba de una taza de café hasta que recibió esa llamada.

 **Benner:** buena tarde habla Tigerbenner

 **?:** Señor creo que tenemos un problema.

 **Benner:** Si, que tipo de problema.

 **?:** Dos agentes de policía ira a visitar a la esposa de difunto

 **Benner:** ¡Rayo!

 **?:** Que hacemos

 **Benner:** tiene el número de la señora.

 **?:** Si, su número es 01 3894557.

 **Benner:** Mucha gracia por su colaboración.

 **?:** de nada señor.

Al colgar el teléfono aquel tigre se enfureció y rápidamente marco el número de aquella dama para que esta evitara hablar con la policía.

 **?:** halo quien habla.

 **Benner:** buena tarde señorita…

 **?:** Winnie.

 **Benner:** Srta. Winnie…

 **Winnie:** Señora Winnie.

 **Benner:** Sra. Winnie quiero saber que se necesita para que usted, no hable con la policía local sobre las actividades de su esposo.

 **Winnie:** y por qué no debería hacerlo y de paso quien es usted para darme órdenes.

 **Benner:** Soy el agente William de F.B.I y estamos buscando a un criminal que esta infiltrado en la policía de Zootopia.

 **Winnie:** Vaya que sorpresa, bueno está bien, pero tiene hasta mañana para convérseme que hay un criminal dentro de la policía de Zootopia.

 **Benner:** ok desde luego.

 **Winnie:** hasta luego.

 **Benner:** hasta luego.

Benner colgó el teléfono y dijo: En que diablo me he metido. Mientras nuestro dúo dinámico iba a la casa de aquella mujer, al llegar encontraron una casa muy humilde, ambos se bajaron de la patrulla y fuero a tocar la puerta y aquella mujer sale y dice: Buena tarde oficiales en que le puedo servir.

 **Judy:** Hola muy buena tarde mi nombre es Judy y él es mi compañero Nick y somos de la policía y vinimos hacerle una pregunta sobre su difunto esposo.

 **Winnie:** señores pueden regresar otro día hoy estoy muy ocupada con asunto muy importante.

 **Judy:** Desde luego.

 **Nick:** Cualquier cosa avísenos estaremos siempre a la orden.

 **Winnie:** Que tenga buena tarde.

 **Nick:** Igualmente Sr. Winnie.

Al irse de la escena sin saberlo se había metido en una calle ciega. Ese mismo día en la tarde aquel tigre se apareció en la casa de aquella señora al tocar la puerta, la señora sale para ver quién es.

 **Winnie:** Buena Tarde en que le puedo ayudar, señor…

 **Benner:** Benner y vengo a advertirle que, si no se calla la boca y no dice nada sobre los trabajos que hacia su difunto esposo, usted sufrirá el mismo destino.

 **Winnie:** Ok, no hablare.

 **Benner:** Eso pensé.

Aquel tigre se retiró en su limosina dejando aquella señora asustada, mientras que Nick y Judy disfrutaba de un tranquilo día y analizando el expediente de aquel hombre, Judy dice: Este debe ser el criminal más correcto.

 **Nick:** ¿Por qué lo dice zanahorias?

 **Judy:** porque en todos sus crímenes, no mostraba ningún hecho de violencia al actual.

 **Nick:** Vaya entonces en comparación conmigo, yo no soy nada.

 **Judy:** No, tu solo estafaba, este hombre roba con mano armada, pero siempre evitaba usar la violencia.

 **Nick:** bueno por lo menos no era violento.

 **Judy:** oye Nick si no encontramos pista que podíamos hacer.

 **Nick:** verlo desde otro punto de vista.

 **Judy:** Que bueno Nick.

 **Nick:** Judy tiene planes para este fin de semana.

 **Judy:** No, ¿Por qué?

 **Nick:** Es quería invitarte a comer a un restaurant que abrió la anterior semana, te gustaría ir.

 **Judy:** Si, porque no.

 **Nick:** bueno vamos a la estación.

 **Judy:** No deberíamos ver donde esta nuestro informante.

 **Nick:** Desde luego, no confió en él.

 **Judy:** yo tampoco confió en él.

 **Nick:** vamos…

Aquella pareja decide ir a los lugares más bajo de Zootopia.

Al llegar a la casa de aquella comadreja, esto rápidamente se baja de auto móvil y llega a la puerta de esa casa. Al tocar la puerta de la casa nadie salía los dos policías se preocuparon, pero al ver una nota que decía vuelvo en tres horas, fue más que suficiente para que ambos policías se fuera del lugar, al regresar a la estación de policía descubre que hay mucha actividad y desde luego ellos pregunta ¿Qué paso?

 **Garaza:** Alguien filtro la noticia de la muerte de Alex a los medios.

 **Judy:** ¡Rayos! (Molesta)

 **Nick:** pero quien lo haría.

 **Garaza:** No lo sé.

 **Nick:** esto talvez nos dificulte la tarea.

 **Garaza:** Si

 **Nick:** vamos a nuestro cubículo Judy.

 **Judy:** Ok.

Ambos policías van a su sitio de trabajo para tapa con humo la noticia, pero iba hacer difícil.

Cap. 3 Búsqueda de Infórmate / **Día= 2: Humo y Fuego**

Al día siguiente después de pasa toda la noche haciendo llamada a las estaciones de televisión e particularmente a la más famosa y evitan que esto se convierta en un escándalo a nivel local, Nick estresado dice: Rayos esto va a terminar mal.

 **Judy:** Si esto va a terminar mal, quien podía haber sido el idiota que filtro la información.

 **Nick:** De seguro un sin oficio.

 **Judy:** Si, un sin oficio.

 **Nick:** te puedo apostar a que sí.

 **Judy:** Acepto tu apuesta.

 **Nick:** Bueno espero que el jefe no culpe de esto.

 **Judy:** y porque lo haría, esto no es nuestra culpa.

 **Nick:** talvez si lo haga recuerda que somos los dos policías a cargo de este caso.

 **Judy:** si tiene razón, pero cubrir esto va hacer difícil.

 **Nick:** nadie dijo que lo seria.

 **Judy:** yo sé que no va hacer un caso fácil, cada día surge algo.

 **Nick:** yo tengo una sospecha de que hay alguien que no quiere que estemos humeando por ahí.

 **Judy:** ¡Wow! Me sorprende.

En ese momento Garaza llama: Chicos Bogo lo necesita en su oficina. -Te lo dije zanahorias dijo: Nick.

 **Judy:** cállate y vamos a ver que quiere el jefe Bogo.

Ambos policías visitan a su jefe en su oficina, al llegar aquel búfalo tiene una bosa de hielo en su cabeza y dice: primero un cadáver, luego dos policías novatos y ahora se filtra información, son esto caso en que desearía no se jefe.

 **Nick:** no está insinuando que es nuestra culpa, ¡Verdad!

 **Bogo:** No Wilde, pero quería un caso grande ahora lo tiene.

 **Nick:** ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

 **Bogo:** Ahora no tendrá solamente el caso de Alex Batogo, sino también deberá ir a todas las estaciones televisora de Zootopia y averigua quien rayos filtro la información, entiende que ahora este es un caso pesado.

 **Ambos:** SI SEÑOR.

 **Nick:** pensé que no iba a culpa de esta filtración.

 **Bogo:** no, pero vaya a las estaciones de televisión de Zootopia y evite que esta información se haga pública, ok.

 **Ambos:** SI SEÑOR.

 **Bogo:** AHORA LARGO DE MI OFICINA. [Gritando]

 **Ambos:** ¡SI SEÑOR!

Ahora la tarea de Nick y Judy tenía más tarea de la que había pedido, en ese momento Nick dice: te lo dije zanahorias. En ese instante su amiga dice: ¡hay cállate!, ambos compañeros salen del sitio, para dirigirse a todas las estaciones de televisión para averiguar proposición esa noticia. [ **Nota:** según las leyes estados unideses es un delito publica información de un caso de asesinato en curso, porque esta podía obstaculizar la investigación. según lo que yo tengo entendido]

Al transcurrir el día la televisora no iba a disponerle esa información, ya que ello lo considera poco ético, pero sí tuvieron la decencia de no transmitir la noticia por ahora, ambos policías estresados regresan a la estación de policía con cara de derrotados y Garaza los ve y le dice: ustedes sí que se ven mal.

 **Ambos:** ¡Cállate!

 **Garaza:** oiga solamente era una pregunta humorística para alégrale el día.

 **Judy:** awww.

 **Nick:** bueno es un lindo detalle, ahora si nos disculpa veremos a jefe.

Garaza se quedó pensativo y nuestro dúo lo deja para dirigirse a la oficina de jefe. Al tocar la puerta de su jefe, este dice: Pasen.

 **Nick:** Buena tarde jefe.

 **Bogo:** dígame que me trae lo que le pedí.

 **Nick:** ¡No!

 **Bogo:** ¡Diablo y entonces que hacen aquí!

 **Judy:** jefe venimos a informar que las televisoras no van a mostrar la noticia; por ahora.

 **Bogo:** por fin un poco de suerte, pero no se dejen engañar esta es una suerte pasajera.

 **Nick:** lo sabemos señor.

 **Bogo:** y como van en la investigación.

 **Nick:** No muy bien.

 **Bogo:** ¿Por qué?

 **Judy:** aún no tenemos ni una sola pista de asesino, no tenemos nada de nada.

 **Bogo:** tiene que ser una broma.

 **Nick:** no lo es.

 **Bogo:** algún sospechoso.

 **Nick:** hasta lo momento ninguno ya que descartamos a Garaza.

 **Bogo:** ¿Garaza?

 **Judy:** si Garaza era amigo de difunto.

 **Nick:** y lo descartamos de la investigación, porque Garaza no le haría daño ni una mosca.

 **Bogo:** hmmm…, ok mañana irán a la casa de la viuda a notifícale que el cuerpo está listo para entregase y haga pregunta sobre el difunto.

 **Nick:** y si no quiere.

 **Bogo:** entonces estamos en problema, tenemos que resolver el caso ante qué asunto interno intervengan.

 **Nick:** ¿Por qué?

 **Bogo:** porque asunto interno cree que yo soy culpable de la venta y distribución de arma ilegales lo cual es ilógico, asi es que su trabajo es resolver esto antes de que Declack venga y comience una investigación criminal contra todo nosotros.

 **Judy:** Es absurdo.

 **Bogo:** lo se Hopps, pero la comisionada necesita saber si es verdad lo que supuestamente le dijeron.

 **Nick:** ja, parece algo sacado de la teoría conspirativa de la policía corrupta de Illinois.

 **Bogo:** Si lo sé y no ayuda esta en centro de huracán.

 **Nick:** Estoy de acuerdo Jefe.

 **Bogo:** resuelva este caso asi sea que tenga que ir hasta el fin de mundo.

 **Ambos:** SI SEÑOR.

 **Bogo:** ahora váyase a dormir, se ven terrible y también dese una ducha que también huele terrible.

 **Ambos:** lo sabemos.

 **Bogo:** pues largo de aquí.

 **Ambos:** sí señor.

Ambos policías salieron de aquella estación y solo queda verse a los ojos y decir adiós hasta el día siguiente.

Cap. 3 Búsqueda de Infórmate / **Día= 3: Todo se fue al diablo**

Al día siguiente aquella pareja policía llega a su trabajo, bien descansado y aseados listo para comenzar u nuevo día, al llegar como siempre con recibido por Garaza quien lo saluda como toda la mañana, ellos devuelven el saludo como es costumbre para seguir su camino a su cubículo, ello se prepara para salir a la calle ya que el jefe Bogo le había dado intrusiones muy específicas volvieron a salir de cubículo para dirigirse al aparcamiento de patrulla. Junto después de salir de aquella estación de policía, comenzó un plan muy bien orquestado.

Al llegar a la casa de la esposa de Alex; Judy observa aquella señora y ve que esta tiene un comportamiento errático.

 **Judy:** Buena tarde señora Winnie, como esta,

 **Winnie:** yo muy bien Sres. Oficiales.

 **Nick:** Señora Winnie venimos hacerle una pregunta, sobre las actividades que realizaba su difunto esposo.

 **Winnie:** yo no sé nada.

 **Judy:** Segura señora Winnie.

 **Winnie:** si señorita Hopps.

 **Nick:** le puedo hacer una pregunta Sra. Winnie.

 **Winnie:** si, por que no

 **Nick:** ¿usted amo a su esposo?

 **Winnie:** Si señor Wilde, ¿Por qué?

 **Nick:** no por nada.

 **Judy:** Señora Watogo tenemos que decirle que ya todo está listo para que vaya a recoger el cuerpo de su esposo.

 **Winnie:** Señorita Hopps eso fue algo cruel de su parte.

 **Judy:** lo lamento señora Lilian, pero el jefe no dio esa orden.

 **Winnie:** ok (cara triste)

 **Judy:** venga señora creo que necesita un abrazo.

 **Winnie:** adivino señorita Hopps.

 **Judy:** Entonces venga Sra. Winnie.

Aquellas dos mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras Nick veía la escena y mentalmente decía: yo también quiero uno. Después ambas se separaron y Judy dice: haremos todo lo posible por descubrir quien asesino a su esposo.

 **Winnie:** Estaría muy agradecida si encuentra a el asesino.

 **Judy:** por eso tengo que insistir, cuales era los trabajo que desarrollaba su esposo.

 **Winnie:** Este…, yo…, no…, se…, nada.

 **Nick:** ¡Esta segura Sr. Winnie!

 **Winnie:** si señores oficiales

 **Nick:** ok, señora Winnie nos disculpamos por la rudeza que hallamos utilizado en su contra.

 **Winnie:** no se preocupe Sr…

 **Nick:** Nickolas Wilde.

 **Winnie:** no se preocupe Sr. Wilde, ese es su trabajo.

 **Judy:** bueno Sra. Winnie fue un placer volverla a ver

 **Winnie:** El placer es mutuo.

 **Judy:** si usted no tiene dinero suficiente para paga los servicios fúnebres, nosotros corremos con todo lo gasto.

 **Winnie:** ¡Gracias señores oficiales! (con cara triste)

 **Ambos:** no hay de que

 **Winnie:** le invito un café.

 **Ambos:** no gracias.

 **Winnie:** ah bueno, y un chocolate caliente.

 **Ambos:** no gra… ¡Espere dijo chocolate caliente!

 **Winnie:** ¡Sí!

 **Ambos:** Si, porque no.

Entonces ambos policías se quedan tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, al terminarse su chocolate caliente ambos policías se despiden de la amable señora, al entra a la patrulla Nick dice: Está mintiendo.

 **Judy:** Como lo sabes.

 **Nick:** se te olvida que yo fui un estafador.

 **Judy:** No se me ha olvidado, por qué.

 **Nick:** porque hay sabia reconocer muy bien a los mentirosos de los normales.

 **Judy:** ¡con que sí! *cara de sorprendida y voz sarcástica.

 **Nick:** No lo diga, así como si fuera algo malo.

 **Judy:** Acaso no lo era *Sarcasmo*

 **Nick:** bueno si, pero ahora puedo usar esa habilidad para el bien.

 **Judy:** que bien *Mostrando un sega arqueada*

Junto en ese momento llama por la radio; -Aquí Garaza comunicándose con los oficiales Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps.

 **Judy:** ¡Aquí la oficial Judy Hopps, cual es mensaje!

 **Garaza:** El jefe lo necesita aquí en la oficina, ¡AHORA!

 **Judy:** 10-09 *Repite mensaje* repite información Garaza que se nos pasó algo por alto.

 **Garaza:** Que el jefe quiere verlo en su oficina, ¡AHORA!

 **Judy:** 10-04, cambio y fuera.

Nick y Judy se extraña y se van en la patrulla en dirección de la estación de policía, al llegar toda la estación de policía ven a un monto de periodista apostado a la afuera de las instalaciones, Nick dice: ¿Qué diablo está pasando?

 **Judy:** no lo sé, pero ser malo.

Ambos policías dejan la patrulla estacionada a un lado de la puerta de la estación y aquello policía son acorralado por lo periodista, mientras se hacía pregunta sobre el caso, ambos solo se bajaron y no comentaron al respecto. Al entrar a la estación se dirigieron a la oficina de jefe, al llegar escuchaba como su jefe rebuznaba de ira y le dice ambos policías: ¡Pasen!

 **Nick:** ¿Qué paso Jefe?

 **Bogo:** ustedes van a darme un dolor de trasero.

 **Judy:** ¡y ahora que hicimos!

 **Bogo:** déjense de estupideces, ayer me dijeron que los canales de televisión iban a guarda el secreto hasta que fuera prudente revelarlo.

 **Nick:** si por qué.

 **Bogo:** ¿Por qué? *agarra el control de la televisión*-por esto… *prende el televisor*

En ese momento ambos policías ven una periodista narrando la noticia: hace un par de días se encontró un cadáver de Alex Wuatogo, quien era de la especie=Ternero, este deja una esposa y dos infantes.

 **Judy:** ¡pero que diablo!

 **Nick:** Señor se lo juramos todos los medios de comunicación con quien hablamos nos juró que no transmitiría la noticia hasta que le avisáramos.

 **Bogo:** ¿Qué curioso, porque uno de ellos dijo que alguien de aquí adentro la había avisado o le había autorizado para dar la noticia?

 **Nick:** ¿Qué?

 **Bogo:** Como oíste Hopps uno de ellos me digo que alguien le dio permiso para da la notica.

 **Nick:** ¡pues si cree que fuimos nosotros está muy equivocado!

 **Bogo:** pues ustedes son los únicos que tenía contacto con los medios de comunicación.

 **Judy:** ¡Si, pero no diríamos que dieran la noticia!, eso no obstaculiza la investigación.

 **Bogo:** Tiene razón en eso, creo que tenemos un informante dentro de nuestras instalaciones.

 **Judy:** Eso cree señor.

 **Bogo:** Si y lamentablemente tendré que avisarle a asunto interno.

 **Judy:** Entonces que haremos.

 **Bogo:** como la noticia ya se dio tiene que hacer todo lo posible por resolver el caso.

 **Ambos:** Si señor.

 **Bogo:** ahora largo.

Ambos policías se retiran para meterse en su cubículo y sacar una información que necesitaban.

 **Nick:** ¡Esto no podría empeorar!

En ese momento suena el teléfono del cubículo y Judy es la que contesta.

 _ **Judy:**_ _buena tarde habla con la oficial Judy Hopps con quien tengo el justo de hablar._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _Hola policía estropéalo todo._

 _ **Judy:**_ _oh, pero si es nuestro buen amigo Reonzalez._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _Que no es así._

 _ **Judy:**_ _a que se debe tu llamada._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _bueno llamaba para darle una información que ustedes me pidieron._

 _ **Judy:**_ _ok dame la noticia._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _no tengo nada._

 _ **Judy:**_ _¿Qué?_

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _¡que no tengo nada de información!_

 _ **Judy:**_ _Nada de Nada._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _si nadita._

 _ **Judy:**_ _ok, gracias._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _De nada._

Al momento de colgar Judy solo podía mira enojada hacia la pared y justo en ese instante le entra un ataque de ira: con un demonio, ¡MALDITA SEA!

 **Nick:** Judy cálmate [cara de preocupación]

 **Judy:** está bien

 **Nick:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Judy:** Roedríguez llamo nos tiene nada ningún informante, nada. {cara llorosa}

 **Nick:** Diablo (cara de sorpresa)

 **Judy:** hay que decirle a jefe.

 **Nick:** y enfrenta la ira de Jefe, ¡Ni loco!

 **Judy:** tenemos que decirle a jefe o si no nos despiden.

 **Nick:** Esta bien digámoslo al jefe y después enfrentemos a la ira de Jefe

 **Judy:** ok, vamos.

Al dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe al decirle lo que estaba mal, en otra parte aquella comadreja quien estaba amarada a una silla dice: Listo, se lo dije; aquel tigre sale de la sombra y dice: bien hecho Sr. Roedríguez

Roedríguez **:** por fin alguien quien lo dice bien, pero se puede saber quién eres.

 **Benner:** claro donde esta i modales mi nombre es Urie Tigerbenner soy dueño de cumulo de empresa muy importante.

 **Roedríguez:** hay y entonces porque haces esto.

 **Benner:** hace un par de meses, mi esposa, mi gran amor enfermo de una rara enfermedad y ahora está al borde de la muerte.

 **Roedríguez:** oh que triste, pero que tiene que ver con uno.

 **Benner:** resulta que hay una medicina que puede a mi esposa, pero es muy costosa, tan costosa que un empresario como yo no podría págala por completo ya que eso me dejaría en la banca rota, tuve que recurrir a otros medios para salva la vida de mi esposa.

 **Roedríguez:** vendiendo arma ilegalmente *grita* ¡VERDAD!

 **Benner:** Si, pero no lo malinterprete yo no quería que nadie muriese por esto, pero la circunstancia son otro.

 **Roedríguez:** me van a matar

 **Benner:** no, pero voy hacer una oferta que no va a poder negar.

 **Roedríguez:** soy todo oídos.

 **Benner:** le voy a ofrecer 50mil dólares para que se quede callado.

 **Roedríguez:** 60 y es un trato.

 **Benner:** hecho.

 **Roedríguez:** fue un placer hacer negocio con usted Sr. Benner.

 **Benner:** igualmente.

Después de eso suelta a la comadreja y Benner le entrega un cheque con su nombre, así termina ese episodio para la comadreja. Mientras que nuestros dos héroes enfrentan la ira de su jefe.

 **Bogo:** no lo puedo creer.

 **Judy:** señor era nuestra única esperanza.

 **Bogo:** no lo es, debe haber algo más.

 **Nick:** talvez.

 **Bogo:** ok Wilde analizare ese talvez porque en serio necesitamos algo para que asunto interno no intervenga.

 **Ambos:** Si señor.

 **Bogo:** Ahora vayan a casa duerma algo y después póngase las pilas.

 **Ambos:** sí señor.

 **Bogo:** puede retirase.

Nuestro dúo se retira y cuando está afuera de la estación Nick dice: te lo dije.

 **Judy:** ¡Hay cállate!

 **Nick:** te espero mañana.

 **Judy:** descansa Nick.

Ambos se despiden para verse la cara al siguiente día.


	5. Cap 3 Búsqueda de InfórmateDia1 Resul

Cap. 3 Búsqueda de Infórmate / **Día= 1: Resultado de autopsia**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Zootopia, esta vez aquel zorro ya estaba listo para la acción en la calle con su amor secreto Judy Hopps, mientras aquella coneja también está lista para la acción con su amor secreto. No lejos de hay en la oficina de aquellos alces, los detectives Rick Morre y Byron Howard preparan su informe oficial, Howard exhausto dice: Espero que esto resuelva el caso, tu qué piensa.

 **Morre:** Eso espero yo no quiero estropea, esto.

 **Howard:** Si, hace mucho tiempo que no investigamos un asesinato así.

 **Morre:** Si.

 **Howard:** oye que paso con Fernanda.

 **Morre:** se fue a México a yo no sé qué y tu esposa como esta.

 **Howard:** Esta bien y la tuya.

 **Morre:** esta algo triste después de que Fernanda se fue y dios sabe que está haciendo Paola.

 **Howard:** oye no piensa que deberíamos retíranos.

 **Morre:** tal vez.

 **Howard:** Tal vez, pensare eso la próxima vez que veamos a Bogo.

 **Morre:** diablos.

 **Howard:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Morre:** le debo 1 dólar a Wilde.

 **Howard:** fue a quema ropa verdad.

 **Morre:** Si, con eso tenemos el motivo.

 **Ambos:** ¡Intento de robo!

 **Howard:** ¿Quién llama a Wilde y Hopps?

 **Morre:** yo lo hago.

Ese momento aquel alce agarra el teléfono y se contacta con la oficina de Hopps y Wilde quien no había llegado, después de varios minutos repicando y nadie contesta, este en seguida cuelga el teléfono y llama a Garaza, quien como siempre llega temprano e iba a disfruta de primer paquete de donas, cuando llama a la oficina del él: halo bueno días soy el oficial Benjamín Garaza, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar.

 _ **Rick:**_ _Halo Garaza, soy yo Rick de homicidio, puede decirle a Hopps o Wilde que ya tenemos los resultados de la autopsia._

 _ **Garaza:**_ _¿Cómo murió?_

 _ **Morre:**_ _Esa información que solo los agentes en caso pueden recibir._

 _ **Garaza:**_ _¡Por favor, fui su único amigo!_

 _ **Morre:**_ _Esta bien, fue a quema ropa, creemos que fue por un intento de robo._

 _ **Garaza:**_ _¡Gracias Morre!_

 _ **Morre:**_ _de nada, Garaza._

Garaza cuelga y empieza a llora y este dice: _POR QUE ALEX, PUDISTE HACE ALGO CON TU VIDA._ En ese momento aquel zorro y coneja entra a la estación de policía y escucha a alguien llorando Judy va a ver quién es y descubre a Garaza y Judy le pregunta: ¿Por qué estas llorando?

 **Garaza:** Morre llamo y ya me dijo como murió Alex.

 **Nick:** ¡y como murió!

 **Judy:** ¡NICK!

 **Nick:** ¡que!, es nuestro trabajo saber.

 **Judy:** tienes razón.

 **Nick:** continua Garaza.

 **Garaza:** murió con un disparo a quema ropa.

 **Nick:** ¡Rayos!

 **Judy:** Lo sabía.

 **Nick:** Garaza te puedo hacer una pregunta.

 **Garaza:** Si, Nick cual es

 **Nick:** tu era su único amigo.

 **Garaza:** Si, por qué.

 **Nick:** y no tenía otro conocido alguien con quien se pudiese relacionar o algo por el estilo.

 **Garaza:** eh no lose, espera me está interrogando.

 **Nick:** Si.

 **Garaza:** no me puede tomar como sospechoso.

 **Nick:** lo siento, pero así lo dice la ley.

 **Garaza:** ¡Judy!

 **Judy:** lo siento Garaza, pero Nick tiene razón.

 **Garaza:** No, el siempre que cometía su robo lo hacía solo, no leyeron su expediente.

 **Judy:** Si y vaya que si es lago.

 **Nick:** Pero ese no es tema, está seguro que no tenía cómplice o algo por el estilo.

 **Garaza:** Desde luego que no, ya te dije él siempre se metía en problema solo.

 **Judy:** Tranquilo Garaza.

 **Nick:** Garaza cual es nombre de la esposa de Alex.

 **Garaza:** Winnie.

 **Nick:** Gracias Garaza y disculpa la molestia, ¡Ahora si no disculpa iremos hacer una visita!

 **Garaza:** Por favor no sea brusco con ella, aún está muy alterada por la noticia.

 **Judy:** Tranquilo seremos amable.

 **Garaza:** Eso espero.

Aquella pareja salió de la estación de policía y en ese mismo instante un rinoceronte que está cerca y había escuchado la conversación de los policías, se fue corriendo a su cubículo para hacer una llamada, no muy lejos de ahí aquel tigre disfrutaba de una taza de café hasta que recibió esa llamada.

 **Benner:** buena tarde habla Tigerbenner

 **?:** Señor creo que tenemos un problema.

 **Benner:** Si, que tipo de problema.

 **?:** Dos agentes de policía ira a visitar a la esposa de difunto

 **Benner:** ¡Rayo!

 **?:** Que hacemos

 **Benner:** tiene el número de la señora.

 **?:** Si, su número es 01 3894557.

 **Benner:** Mucha gracia por su colaboración.

 **?:** de nada señor.

Al colgar el teléfono aquel tigre se enfureció y rápidamente marco el número de aquella dama para que esta evitara hablar con la policía.

 **?:** halo quien habla.

 **Benner:** buena tarde señorita…

 **?:** Winnie.

 **Benner:** Srta. Winnie…

 **Winnie:** Señora Winnie.

 **Benner:** Sra. Winnie quiero saber que se necesita para que usted, no hable con la policía local sobre las actividades de su esposo.

 **Winnie:** y por qué no debería hacerlo y de paso quien es usted para darme órdenes.

 **Benner:** Soy el agente William de F.B.I y estamos buscando a un criminal que esta infiltrado en la policía de Zootopia.

 **Winnie:** Vaya que sorpresa, bueno está bien, pero tiene hasta mañana para convérseme que hay un criminal dentro de la policía de Zootopia.

 **Benner:** ok desde luego.

 **Winnie:** hasta luego.

 **Benner:** hasta luego.

Benner colgó el teléfono y dijo: En que diablo me he metido. Mientras nuestro dúo dinámico iba a la casa de aquella mujer, al llegar encontraron una casa muy humilde, ambos se bajaron de la patrulla y fuero a tocar la puerta y aquella mujer sale y dice: Buena tarde oficiales en que le puedo servir.

 **Judy:** Hola muy buena tarde mi nombre es Judy y él es mi compañero Nick y somos de la policía y vinimos hacerle una pregunta sobre su difunto esposo.

 **Winnie:** señores pueden regresar otro día hoy estoy muy ocupada con asunto muy importante.

 **Judy:** Desde luego.

 **Nick:** Cualquier cosa avísenos estaremos siempre a la orden.

 **Winnie:** Que tenga buena tarde.

 **Nick:** Igualmente Sr. Winnie.

Al irse de la escena sin saberlo se había metido en una calle ciega. Ese mismo día en la tarde aquel tigre se apareció en la casa de aquella señora al tocar la puerta, la señora sale para ver quién es.

 **Winnie:** Buena Tarde en que le puedo ayudar, señor…

 **Benner:** Benner y vengo a advertirle que, si no se calla la boca y no dice nada sobre los trabajos que hacia su difunto esposo, usted sufrirá el mismo destino.

 **Winnie:** Ok, no hablare.

 **Benner:** Eso pensé.

Aquel tigre se retiró en su limosina dejando aquella señora asustada, mientras que Nick y Judy disfrutaba de un tranquilo día y analizando el expediente de aquel hombre, Judy dice: Este debe ser el criminal más correcto.

 **Nick:** ¿Por qué lo dice zanahorias?

 **Judy:** porque en todos sus crímenes, no mostraba ningún hecho de violencia al actual.

 **Nick:** Vaya entonces en comparación conmigo, yo no soy nada.

 **Judy:** No, tu solo estafaba, este hombre roba con mano armada, pero siempre evitaba usar la violencia.

 **Nick:** bueno por lo menos no era violento.

 **Judy:** oye Nick si no encontramos pista que podíamos hacer.

 **Nick:** verlo desde otro punto de vista.

 **Judy:** Que bueno Nick.

 **Nick:** Judy tiene planes para este fin de semana.

 **Judy:** No, ¿Por qué?

 **Nick:** Es quería invitarte a comer a un restaurant que abrió la anterior semana, te gustaría ir.

 **Judy:** Si, porque no.

 **Nick:** bueno vamos a la estación.

 **Judy:** No deberíamos ver donde esta nuestro informante.

 **Nick:** Desde luego, no confió en él.

 **Judy:** yo tampoco confió en él.

 **Nick:** vamos…

Aquella pareja decide ir a los lugares más bajo de Zootopia.

Al llegar a la casa de aquella comadreja, esto rápidamente se baja de auto móvil y llega a la puerta de esa casa. Al tocar la puerta de la casa nadie salía los dos policías se preocuparon, pero al ver una nota que decía vuelvo en tres horas, fue más que suficiente para que ambos policías se fuera del lugar, al regresar a la estación de policía descubre que hay mucha actividad y desde luego ellos pregunta ¿Qué paso?

 **Garaza:** Alguien filtro la noticia de la muerte de Alex a los medios.

 **Judy:** ¡Rayos! (Molesta)

 **Nick:** pero quien lo haría.

 **Garaza:** No lo sé.

 **Nick:** esto talvez nos dificulte la tarea.

 **Garaza:** Si

 **Nick:** vamos a nuestro cubículo Judy.

 **Judy:** Ok.

Ambos policías van a su sitio de trabajo para tapa con humo la noticia, pero iba hacer difícil.


	6. Cap 3 Búsqueda de Infórmate Dia 2 Humo y

Cap. 3 Búsqueda de Infórmate / **Día= 2: Humo y Fuego**

Al día siguiente después de pasa toda la noche haciendo llamada a las estaciones de televisión e particularmente a la más famosa y evitan que esto se convierta en un escándalo a nivel local, Nick estresado dice: Rayos esto va a terminar mal.

 **Judy:** Si esto va a terminar mal, quien podía haber sido el idiota que filtro la información.

 **Nick:** De seguro un sin oficio.

 **Judy:** Si, un sin oficio.

 **Nick:** te puedo apostar a que sí.

 **Judy:** Acepto tu apuesta.

 **Nick:** Bueno espero que el jefe no culpe de esto.

 **Judy:** y porque lo haría, esto no es nuestra culpa.

 **Nick:** talvez si lo haga recuerda que somos los dos policías a cargo de este caso.

 **Judy:** si tiene razón, pero cubrir esto va hacer difícil.

 **Nick:** nadie dijo que lo seria.

 **Judy:** yo sé que no va hacer un caso fácil, cada día surge algo.

 **Nick:** yo tengo una sospecha de que hay alguien que no quiere que estemos humeando por ahí.

 **Judy:** ¡Wow! Me sorprende.

En ese momento Garaza llama: Chicos Bogo lo necesita en su oficina. -Te lo dije zanahorias dijo: Nick.

 **Judy:** cállate y vamos a ver que quiere el jefe Bogo.

Ambos policías visitan a su jefe en su oficina, al llegar aquel búfalo tiene una bosa de hielo en su cabeza y dice: primero un cadáver, luego dos policías novatos y ahora se filtra información, son esto caso en que desearía no se jefe.

 **Nick:** no está insinuando que es nuestra culpa, ¡Verdad!

 **Bogo:** No Wilde, pero quería un caso grande ahora lo tiene.

 **Nick:** ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

 **Bogo:** Ahora no tendrá solamente el caso de Alex Batogo, sino también deberá ir a todas las estaciones televisora de Zootopia y averigua quien rayos filtro la información, entiende que ahora este es un caso pesado.

 **Ambos:** SI SEÑOR.

 **Nick:** pensé que no iba a culpa de esta filtración.

 **Bogo:** no, pero vaya a las estaciones de televisión de Zootopia y evite que esta información se haga pública, ok.

 **Ambos:** SI SEÑOR.

 **Bogo:** AHORA LARGO DE MI OFICINA. [Gritando]

 **Ambos:** ¡SI SEÑOR!

Ahora la tarea de Nick y Judy tenía más tarea de la que había pedido, en ese momento Nick dice: te lo dije zanahorias. En ese instante su amiga dice: ¡hay cállate!, ambos compañeros salen del sitio, para dirigirse a todas las estaciones de televisión para averiguar proposición esa noticia. [ **Nota:** según las leyes estados unideses es un delito publica información de un caso de asesinato en curso, porque esta podía obstaculizar la investigación. según lo que yo tengo entendido]

Al transcurrir el día la televisora no iba a disponerle esa información, ya que ello lo considera poco ético, pero sí tuvieron la decencia de no transmitir la noticia por ahora, ambos policías estresados regresan a la estación de policía con cara de derrotados y Garaza los ve y le dice: ustedes sí que se ven mal.

 **Ambos:** ¡Cállate!

 **Garaza:** oiga solamente era una pregunta humorística para alégrale el día.

 **Judy:** awww.

 **Nick:** bueno es un lindo detalle, ahora si nos disculpa veremos a jefe.

Garaza se quedó pensativo y nuestro dúo lo deja para dirigirse a la oficina de jefe. Al tocar la puerta de su jefe, este dice: Pasen.

 **Nick:** Buena tarde jefe.

 **Bogo:** dígame que me trae lo que le pedí.

 **Nick:** ¡No!

 **Bogo:** ¡Diablo y entonces que hacen aquí!

 **Judy:** jefe venimos a informar que las televisoras no van a mostrar la noticia; por ahora.

 **Bogo:** por fin un poco de suerte, pero no se dejen engañar esta es una suerte pasajera.

 **Nick:** lo sabemos señor.

 **Bogo:** y como van en la investigación.

 **Nick:** No muy bien.

 **Bogo:** ¿Por qué?

 **Judy:** aún no tenemos ni una sola pista de asesino, no tenemos nada de nada.

 **Bogo:** tiene que ser una broma.

 **Nick:** no lo es.

 **Bogo:** algún sospechoso.

 **Nick:** hasta lo momento ninguno ya que descartamos a Garaza.

 **Bogo:** ¿Garaza?

 **Judy:** si Garaza era amigo de difunto.

 **Nick:** y lo descartamos de la investigación, porque Garaza no le haría daño ni una mosca.

 **Bogo:** hmmm…, ok mañana irán a la casa de la viuda a notifícale que el cuerpo está listo para entregase y haga pregunta sobre el difunto.

 **Nick:** y si no quiere.

 **Bogo:** entonces estamos en problema, tenemos que resolver el caso ante qué asunto interno intervengan.

 **Nick:** ¿Por qué?

 **Bogo:** porque asunto interno cree que yo soy culpable de la venta y distribución de arma ilegales lo cual es ilógico, asi es que su trabajo es resolver esto antes de que Declack venga y comience una investigación criminal contra todo nosotros.

 **Judy:** Es absurdo.

 **Bogo:** lo se Hopps, pero la comisionada necesita saber si es verdad lo que supuestamente le dijeron.

 **Nick:** ja, parece algo sacado de la teoría conspirativa de la policía corrupta de Illinois.

 **Bogo:** Si lo sé y no ayuda esta en centro de huracán.

 **Nick:** Estoy de acuerdo Jefe.

 **Bogo:** resuelva este caso asi sea que tenga que ir hasta el fin de mundo.

 **Ambos:** SI SEÑOR.

 **Bogo:** ahora váyase a dormir, se ven terrible y también dese una ducha que también huele terrible.

 **Ambos:** lo sabemos.

 **Bogo:** pues largo de aquí.

 **Ambos:** sí señor.

Ambos policías salieron de aquella estación y solo queda verse a los ojos y decir adiós hasta el día siguiente.


	7. Cap 3 Búsqueda de Infórmate Dia 3 Todo s

Cap. 3 Búsqueda de Infórmate / **Día= 3: Todo se fue al diablo**

Al día siguiente aquella pareja policía llega a su trabajo, bien descansado y aseados listo para comenzar u nuevo día, al llegar como siempre con recibido por Garaza quien lo saluda como toda la mañana, ellos devuelven el saludo como es costumbre para seguir su camino a su cubículo, ello se prepara para salir a la calle ya que el jefe Bogo le había dado intrusiones muy específicas volvieron a salir de cubículo para dirigirse al aparcamiento de patrulla. Junto después de salir de aquella estación de policía, comenzó un plan muy bien orquestado.

Al llegar a la casa de la esposa de Alex; Judy observa aquella señora y ve que esta tiene un comportamiento errático.

 **Judy:** Buena tarde señora Winnie, como esta,

 **Winnie:** yo muy bien Sres. Oficiales.

 **Nick:** Señora Winnie venimos hacerle una pregunta, sobre las actividades que realizaba su difunto esposo.

 **Winnie:** yo no sé nada.

 **Judy:** Segura señora Winnie.

 **Winnie:** si señorita Hopps.

 **Nick:** le puedo hacer una pregunta Sra. Winnie.

 **Winnie:** si, por que no

 **Nick:** ¿usted amo a su esposo?

 **Winnie:** Si señor Wilde, ¿Por qué?

 **Nick:** no por nada.

 **Judy:** Señora Watogo tenemos que decirle que ya todo está listo para que vaya a recoger el cuerpo de su esposo.

 **Winnie:** Señorita Hopps eso fue algo cruel de su parte.

 **Judy:** lo lamento señora Lilian, pero el jefe no dio esa orden.

 **Winnie:** ok (cara triste)

 **Judy:** venga señora creo que necesita un abrazo.

 **Winnie:** adivino señorita Hopps.

 **Judy:** Entonces venga Sra. Winnie.

Aquellas dos mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras Nick veía la escena y mentalmente decía: yo también quiero uno. Después ambas se separaron y Judy dice: haremos todo lo posible por descubrir quien asesino a su esposo.

 **Winnie:** Estaría muy agradecida si encuentra a el asesino.

 **Judy:** por eso tengo que insistir, cuales era los trabajo que desarrollaba su esposo.

 **Winnie:** Este…, yo…, no…, se…, nada.

 **Nick:** ¡Esta segura Sr. Winnie!

 **Winnie:** si señores oficiales

 **Nick:** ok, señora Winnie nos disculpamos por la rudeza que hallamos utilizado en su contra.

 **Winnie:** no se preocupe Sr…

 **Nick:** Nickolas Wilde.

 **Winnie:** no se preocupe Sr. Wilde, ese es su trabajo.

 **Judy:** bueno Sra. Winnie fue un placer volverla a ver

 **Winnie:** El placer es mutuo.

 **Judy:** si usted no tiene dinero suficiente para paga los servicios fúnebres, nosotros corremos con todo lo gasto.

 **Winnie:** ¡Gracias señores oficiales! (con cara triste)

 **Ambos:** no hay de que

 **Winnie:** le invito un café.

 **Ambos:** no gracias.

 **Winnie:** ah bueno, y un chocolate caliente.

 **Ambos:** no gra… ¡Espere dijo chocolate caliente!

 **Winnie:** ¡Sí!

 **Ambos:** Si, porque no.

Entonces ambos policías se quedan tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, al terminarse su chocolate caliente ambos policías se despiden de la amable señora, al entra a la patrulla Nick dice: Está mintiendo.

 **Judy:** Como lo sabes.

 **Nick:** se te olvida que yo fui un estafador.

 **Judy:** No se me ha olvidado, por qué.

 **Nick:** porque hay sabia reconocer muy bien a los mentirosos de los normales.

 **Judy:** ¡con que sí! *cara de sorprendida y voz sarcástica.

 **Nick:** No lo diga, así como si fuera algo malo.

 **Judy:** Acaso no lo era *Sarcasmo*

 **Nick:** bueno si, pero ahora puedo usar esa habilidad para el bien.

 **Judy:** que bien *Mostrando un sega arqueada*

Junto en ese momento llama por la radio; -Aquí Garaza comunicándose con los oficiales Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps.

 **Judy:** ¡Aquí la oficial Judy Hopps, cual es mensaje!

 **Garaza:** El jefe lo necesita aquí en la oficina, ¡AHORA!

 **Judy:** 10-09 *Repite mensaje* repite información Garaza que se nos pasó algo por alto.

 **Garaza:** Que el jefe quiere verlo en su oficina, ¡AHORA!

 **Judy:** 10-04, cambio y fuera.

Nick y Judy se extraña y se van en la patrulla en dirección de la estación de policía, al llegar toda la estación de policía ven a un monto de periodista apostado a la afuera de las instalaciones, Nick dice: ¿Qué diablo está pasando?

 **Judy:** no lo sé, pero ser malo.

Ambos policías dejan la patrulla estacionada a un lado de la puerta de la estación y aquello policía son acorralado por lo periodista, mientras se hacía pregunta sobre el caso, ambos solo se bajaron y no comentaron al respecto. Al entrar a la estación se dirigieron a la oficina de jefe, al llegar escuchaba como su jefe rebuznaba de ira y le dice ambos policías: ¡Pasen!

 **Nick:** ¿Qué paso Jefe?

 **Bogo:** ustedes van a darme un dolor de trasero.

 **Judy:** ¡y ahora que hicimos!

 **Bogo:** déjense de estupideces, ayer me dijeron que los canales de televisión iban a guarda el secreto hasta que fuera prudente revelarlo.

 **Nick:** si por qué.

 **Bogo:** ¿Por qué? *agarra el control de la televisión*-por esto… *prende el televisor*

En ese momento ambos policías ven una periodista narrando la noticia: hace un par de días se encontró un cadáver de Alex Wuatogo, quien era de la especie=Ternero, este deja una esposa y dos infantes.

 **Judy:** ¡pero que diablo!

 **Nick:** Señor se lo juramos todos los medios de comunicación con quien hablamos nos juró que no transmitiría la noticia hasta que le avisáramos.

 **Bogo:** ¿Qué curioso, porque uno de ellos dijo que alguien de aquí adentro la había avisado o le había autorizado para dar la noticia?

 **Nick:** ¿Qué?

 **Bogo:** Como oíste Hopps uno de ellos me digo que alguien le dio permiso para da la notica.

 **Nick:** ¡pues si cree que fuimos nosotros está muy equivocado!

 **Bogo:** pues ustedes son los únicos que tenía contacto con los medios de comunicación.

 **Judy:** ¡Si, pero no diríamos que dieran la noticia!, eso no obstaculiza la investigación.

 **Bogo:** Tiene razón en eso, creo que tenemos un informante dentro de nuestras instalaciones.

 **Judy:** Eso cree señor.

 **Bogo:** Si y lamentablemente tendré que avisarle a asunto interno.

 **Judy:** Entonces que haremos.

 **Bogo:** como la noticia ya se dio tiene que hacer todo lo posible por resolver el caso.

 **Ambos:** Si señor.

 **Bogo:** ahora largo.

Ambos policías se retiran para meterse en su cubículo y sacar una información que necesitaban.

 **Nick:** ¡Esto no podría empeorar!

En ese momento suena el teléfono del cubículo y Judy es la que contesta.

 _ **Judy:**_ _buena tarde habla con la oficial Judy Hopps con quien tengo el justo de hablar._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _Hola policía estropéalo todo._

 _ **Judy:**_ _oh, pero si es nuestro buen amigo Reonzalez._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _Que no es así._

 _ **Judy:**_ _a que se debe tu llamada._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _bueno llamaba para darle una información que ustedes me pidieron._

 _ **Judy:**_ _ok dame la noticia._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _no tengo nada._

 _ **Judy:**_ _¿Qué?_

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _¡que no tengo nada de información!_

 _ **Judy:**_ _Nada de Nada._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _si nadita._

 _ **Judy:**_ _ok, gracias._

 _ **Roedríguez:**_ _De nada._

Al momento de colgar Judy solo podía mira enojada hacia la pared y justo en ese instante le entra un ataque de ira: con un demonio, ¡MALDITA SEA!

 **Nick:** Judy cálmate [cara de preocupación]

 **Judy:** está bien

 **Nick:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Judy:** Roedríguez llamo nos tiene nada ningún informante, nada. {cara llorosa}

 **Nick:** Diablo (cara de sorpresa)

 **Judy:** hay que decirle a jefe.

 **Nick:** y enfrenta la ira de Jefe, ¡Ni loco!

 **Judy:** tenemos que decirle a jefe o si no nos despiden.

 **Nick:** Esta bien digámoslo al jefe y después enfrentemos a la ira de Jefe

 **Judy:** ok, vamos.

Al dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe al decirle lo que estaba mal, en otra parte aquella comadreja quien estaba amarada a una silla dice: Listo, se lo dije; aquel tigre sale de la sombra y dice: bien hecho Sr. Roedríguez

Roedríguez **:** por fin alguien quien lo dice bien, pero se puede saber quién eres.

 **Benner:** claro donde esta i modales mi nombre es Urie Tigerbenner soy dueño de cumulo de empresa muy importante.

 **Roedríguez:** hay y entonces porque haces esto.

 **Benner:** hace un par de meses, mi esposa, mi gran amor enfermo de una rara enfermedad y ahora está al borde de la muerte.

 **Roedríguez:** oh que triste, pero que tiene que ver con uno.

 **Benner:** resulta que hay una medicina que puede a mi esposa, pero es muy costosa, tan costosa que un empresario como yo no podría págala por completo ya que eso me dejaría en la banca rota, tuve que recurrir a otros medios para salva la vida de mi esposa.

 **Roedríguez:** vendiendo arma ilegalmente *grita* ¡VERDAD!

 **Benner:** Si, pero no lo malinterprete yo no quería que nadie muriese por esto, pero la circunstancia son otro.

 **Roedríguez:** me van a matar

 **Benner:** no, pero voy hacer una oferta que no va a poder negar.

 **Roedríguez:** soy todo oídos.

 **Benner:** le voy a ofrecer 50mil dólares para que se quede callado.

 **Roedríguez:** 60 y es un trato.

 **Benner:** hecho.

 **Roedríguez:** fue un placer hacer negocio con usted Sr. Benner.

 **Benner:** igualmente.

Después de eso suelta a la comadreja y Benner le entrega un cheque con su nombre, así termina ese episodio para la comadreja. Mientras que nuestros dos héroes enfrentan la ira de su jefe.

 **Bogo:** no lo puedo creer.

 **Judy:** señor era nuestra única esperanza.

 **Bogo:** no lo es, debe haber algo más.

 **Nick:** talvez.

 **Bogo:** ok Wilde analizare ese talvez porque en serio necesitamos algo para que asunto interno no intervenga.

 **Ambos:** Si señor.

 **Bogo:** Ahora vayan a casa duerma algo y después póngase las pilas.

 **Ambos:** sí señor.

 **Bogo:** puede retirase.

Nuestro dúo se retira y cuando está afuera de la estación Nick dice: te lo dije.

 **Judy:** ¡Hay cállate!

 **Nick:** te espero mañana.

 **Judy:** descansa Nick.

Ambos se despiden para verse la cara al siguiente día.


	8. Capítulo 4 Calle Ciega

Capítulo 4: Calle Ciega

*Hola amigo de Zootopia, quiero avísale que este capítulo va hacer corto y para ocasión quise avísale de ante mano, gracias por su apoyo*

Al día siguiente ambos policías revisaban todo lo expediente de Alex a ver si encontraba alguna pista, pero nada.

 **Judy:** Nada.

 **Nick:** te lo dije, ese sujeto parece un criminal aislado, hasta yo lo sé.

 **Judy:** ¡No ayudes! (tono molesto)

 **Nick:** talvez si vamos a donde Morre y Byron no tenga algo.

 **Judy:** ¡tú crees! (Tono semi alegre)

 **Nick:** talvez [Tono de incertidumbre]

 **Judy:** por lo menos algo es algo.

 **Nick:** si y además aquí encerado no hacemos nada.

 **Judy:** si

 **Nick:** Entonces vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

 **Judy:** si vamos, pero yo conduzco.

 **Nick:** no esta vez yo conduzco, ya tu viste por mucho tiempo el volante.

 **Judy:** ok, peor si hace algo imprudente no te voy a volver a conducir.

 **Nick:** hecho.

Al salir de estación como siempre esta lo periodista a la espera de la información, pero ello no dice nada…


	9. Capítulo 5 El detective corrupto

Capítulo 5: El detective corrupto

*a partir de este capítulo se empezará a rebelar algunos misterios sobre los personajes*

Cuando Nick y Judy se van dejando a Garaza hay acompañado de uno de su viejo amigo John Tarre ambos solían vivir grandes aventuras, hasta que su tiempo de acción se acabó, Garaza callo en vicio de la azúcar así que decidió opta por un puesto menos activo como ser recepcionista, su amigo por otro lado, un tigre ya experimentado y quería seguir en acción escogió la división de anti extorción y secuestro. |Nota de escritor: los departamentos de policía, tiene diferente área donde los expertos se reúne para hacer planes y analizar estrategia de investigación para crímenes mayores, esas áreas son los departamentos de policía especializada a dicha rama|. Después de que aquello policía se fueron este se despide y a la vez llama a un rinoceronte que estaba cerca, ambos se fueron alejando de Garaza para ingresar a una oficina, el rinoceronte entra y justo en ese momento el tigre cerró la puerta y dijo en voz baja: hiciste lo que te pedí.

 **?:** sí señor, por cierto, aun no entiendo porque hacemos esto.

 **John:** ¿Por qué?, eres idiota o te la das.

 **?:** No.

 **John:** nosotros necesitamos que el plan funcione.

 **?:** va a funcionar, hable con la testigo y me dijo que no dirá nada.

 **John:** buen trabajo con este paso todo esta listo y seremos ricos.

 **?:** Oye no cree que esto es un poco ético de nuestra parte, hace esto y más a eso dos.

 **John:** Will piensa por un minuto, no nos paga bien y con el dinero que ganaremos a la inversión de Tigerbenner, nos podemos retirar.

 **Will:** Si tiene razón (con un tono triste)

 **John:** no este triste Will cuando todo esto acabe será problema de estado de Zootopia y no de la jefatura de policía.

 **Will:** Si, está bien algo más.

 **John:** Asegúrate también que la viuda no hable.

 **Will:** Si señor.

 **John:** puede retirase señor William.

 **Will:** sí señor.

Aquel rinoceronte sale de aquella oficina con la cabeza cabizbaja y aquel tigre solo podía pensar en los años de gloria; en su familia y su pronto retiro, este se dice a sí mismo: En que me convertido.


	10. Capitulo 6 Regreso a la escena de crimen

Capitulo 6: Regreso a la escena de crimen

Nick y Judy al llegar a la morgue de la cuidad con el propósito de dar algo sentido a la muerte de pobre señor.

 **Nick:** Hola señores Morre y Howard como están.

 **Morre:** algo ocupados Sr. Nick que desean.

 **Nick:** venimos a ver si nos dan alguna noticia sobre el caso Wuatogo.

 **Howard:** Bueno solo tenemos un resultado parcial.

 **Judy:** por lo menos es algo.

 **Morre:** Si es mejor trabajar con lo que tiene se tiene Howard enséñales.

 **Howard:** porque siempre yo.

 **Morre:** porque estoy analizando otro tema.

 **Howard:** ok, venga conmigo.

Este se levanta y camina hacia un pizarrón que tenía anotado todo el caso Wuatogo.

 **Howard:** como verán Alex Wuatogo fue hallado muerto a la 11:35 pm de sábado 11 de julio, por un disparo de pistola 22 milímetro: encontramos que la bala aún seguía adentro de sujeto lo cual significa que el disparo no atravesó al sujeto en su totalidad. Encontramos que antes de ser asesinado tuvo algún tipo de altercado contra su atacante por que hayamos prueba de forcejeo.

 **Judy:** Entonces el atacante primero ataco a Sr. Wuatogo y este posteriormente se defendió y raíz de eso lo mataron.

 **Howard:** si muy probablemente, pero también está el hecho de que el individuo que forcejaba con él, era de su misma especie, pero lo importante es que estaba en suelo.

 **Nick:** y que había en el piso.

 **Howard:** había huella de neumático, como si hubiese derrapado.

 **Judy:** y se puede saber qué tipo de auto puede ser.

 **Morre:** ni idea lo dejo de una forma que no lo podemos rastrear.

 **Howard:** ¿Quién está presentando el caso?, tu o yo.

 **Morre:** Disculpe pues Sr. Howard, pero debía ser yo el que diera esa información.

 **Howard:** bueno tenemos la hipótesis de que fue un camión.

 **Nick:** porque están seguro.

 **Morre:** porque tomamos medidas y además la huella parece ser de camión.

 **Judy:** ¿Por qué dice: "Parece"?

 **Morre:** no se talvez tiene la apariencia de una huella de camión, pero puede ser de una cuatro por cuatro o Jummer o quién sabe.

 **Judy:** Entonces tenemos que ir a la escena de crimen otra vez.

 **Morre:** Si

 **Nick:** algo más.

 **Howard:** por ahora no, aquí tiene el informe de la autopsia para que se la entregue a Bogo.

 **Judy:** De acuerdo Sres., es hora de irnos.

 **Howard:** ¡Suerte!

 **Ambos:** Gracias.

Después de eso ambos policías se dirigen ahora hacia la escena de crimen. Después de 15 minutos de conducir llegaron nuevamente a esa calle de Zootopia, ambos policías se bajan de la patrulla para revisar el lugar para así conseguir alguna pista que se haya escapado a los forenses, luego de no encontrar nada, solo encontraron la marca de neumático y definitivamente parecía de camión, pero esto no descartaron la posibilidad que le había dicho lo detective de homicidio, Nick momentáneamente ve a cielo y dice: hoy ha sido un día tranquilo, no crees zanahorias

 **Judy:** si muy tranquilo, ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Nick:** no por curiosidad.

 **Judy:** bueno vamos a seguir este caso que no se va resolver solo.

 **Nick:** tiene razón.

 **Judy:** wow; está muy distraído el día de hoy.

 **Nick:** no es solamente eso, Howard tiene razón.

 **Judy:** En qué.

 **Nick:** en que puede ser cualquier auto.

 **Judy:** no des tanta fe.

 **Nick:** la única forma de descubrirlo es visitando a la señora testigo.

 **Judy:** si tiene razón, por cierto, me debes un refresco de aquella ocasión.

 **Nick:** qué tal si después de esto a tomar y comer algo, te parece.

 **Judy:** Si

 **Nick:** Entonces vamos

Ambos agentes volvieron aquel edificio, pero esto no van hacer tan tonto como la otra vez y tomaron el acenso, aquel viaje fue algo aburrido, cuando los agentes llegaron a su destino, tocaron la puerta de aquella señora y esta al abrir los reconoce.

 **Señora:** ustedes de nuevo.

 **Nick:** si señora y vinimos hacerle otro tipo de pregunta a ver si nos puede dar información.

 **Señora:** yo ya le dije todo lo que necesitaba saber.

 **Nick:** Pero señora necesitamos una información extra y yo sé que con su ayuda nos podrá ayudar.

 **Señora:** Bueno, ¿Qué quiere ahora?

 **Judy:** Señora queremos sabe si usted escucho algo más que solo el disparo.

 **Señora:** ¡No!

 **Nick:** Segura.

 **Señora:** Si.

 **Judy:** bueno señora si sabe algo ya sabe a quién llamar.

 **Señora:** no se preocupen yo lo llamare.

Hay ambos policías se van hasta aquel elevador y cuando este se abre Nick mira de reojo a la señora y ve que está nerviosa por su presencia y este vuelve a enfocarse en el elevador que ya estaba abierto y entro a lado de su compañera y cuando se cierra la puerta del elevador Nick dice: nos estaba mintiendo.

 **Judy:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Nick:** Porque estaba nerviosa cuando le preguntamos por otro tipo de información.

 **Judy:** ¡En serio!

 **Nick:** Si (cara pensativa)

 **Judy:** en que piensa Nick.

 **Nick:** Aquí no Judy, hay cámaras.

 **Judy:** tiene alguna sospecha.

 **Nick:** talvez.

Aquello policía salen de aquel edificio hacia la calle para nuevamente abordar el vehículo policía y esto conducen hacia otra parte de Zanahorias.


	11. Capitulo 7 Sin pista no hay nada

Capítulo 7: Sin pista no hay nada.

Después de tanto conducir Nick finalmente se, para donde vende una cosa que le hacía agua la boca a cualquier y la bebidas era exquisita, hay los dos policías se queda analizando los hechos.

 **Nick:** primero fue la mujer de Alex, segundo fue la filtración de información a los medios, tercero ahora esto, tengo la leve sospecha que todo esto no está pasando al azar.

 **Judy:** a ver súper detective ilústrame (tono de burla)

 **Nick:** Judy concéntrate.

 **Judy:** qué raro eso, viniendo de Sr. Despreocupado.

 **Nick:** ¡Judy!

 **Judy:** está bien, dime.

 **Nick:** creo que hay alguien que no quiere que descubramos su secreto, hay alguien que no quiere ver cae.

 **Judy:** Seguro.

 **Nick:** Si, porque entonces sabotearía la investigación.

 **Judy:** ya sé a dónde vas con todo este tema.

 **Nick:** ya me entendiste verdad *cara picarona*

 **Judy:** si, pero no es para que alardes.

 **Nick:** es mi manera de ser no me culpe [tono de arrogancia]

 **Judy:** como diga súper detective (tono sarcástico)

 **Nick:** oye no es mi culpa ser tan adorable.

 **Judy:** si tu como diga (tono sarcástico) *mentalmente: tú eres adorable y muy lindo*

 **Nick:** Judy

 **Judy:** si dime, ¿Qué paso?

 **Nick:** tu dímelo, ¡en que estaba pensando!

 **Judy:** eh…, eh..., en el caso, si en caso (tono nervioso)

 **Nick:** si claro (Tono sarcástico) *mentalmente: acéptalo conejita estaba pensando en mi*

 **Judy:** bueno Nick hay que seguir trabajando.

 **Nick:** eh…, si…, como diga.

 **Judy:** Entonces piensa que hay un infiltrado.

 **Nick:** no lo pienso, lo creo, porque si no porque encontraríamos tanta traba en este caso.

 **Judy:** habría que decirle a jefe para contacta con el departamento de asunto interno.

 **Nick:** si, pero el parece que no se lleva bien con la que maneja asunto interno.

 **Judy:** tendrá que llevársela bien.

 **Nick:** vaya Judy está activa.

 **Judy:** ¡Siempre!

 **Nick:** entonces vamos a decirle a jefe.

Después de comer y beber, aquello policías parte a la estación de policía y al llegar y la oficina de jefe, este lo atiende.

 **Bogo:** que sea importante.

 **Nick:** lo es jefe.

 **Bogo:** Eso espero.

 **Judy:** lamentablemente no tenemos pista que conduzca a un sospechoso probable.

 **Bogo:** ¡hay no es cierto!

 **Nick:** si es cierto, señor.

 **Bogo:** entonces que hacen aquí.

 **Judy:** si queremos abrir una investigación interna.

 **Bogo:** ¿Qué?, ¡no!

 **Ambos:** ¿y porque no?

 **Bogo:** porque ya tengo suficiente problema con Declack para tener más problema con ella y créame cuando les digo no quiero tener más problema con Declack, así que tendrá que hacer las investigaciones de una forma extraoficial.

 **Nick:** pero sin la aprobación del departamento de asunto interno no sería ilegal.

 **Judy:** si jefe, no sería ilegal.

 **Bogo:** técnicamente no, pero de toda manera me da igual y a ustedes también, ahora salga de aquí vayan a casa descanse se lo merecen.

 **Nick:** pero señor

 **Bogo:** pero nada Wilde, tratare de que Declack no me mate, ni la comisionada.

 **Judy:** otra cosa, jefe podemos tomar las grabaciones de la cámara de transito de la calle Shon.

 **Bogo:** Judy en la calle Shon no hay cámara de seguridad

 **Nick:** entonces de los previos a la calle Shon.

 **Bogo:** entonces así sí.

 **Jefe:** Gracia jefe.

 **Bogo:** Pero ya le dije vaya a casa descanse tómese el día libre se lo merecen, ahora largo.

 **Nick:** Si señor.

Aquello dos policías salen de la oficina de su jefe y después bajan a la recesión.

 **Nick:** hola garaza.

 **Garaza:** hola chico como le fue en la reunión con el jefe.

 **Nick:** nada bien

 **Judy:** Garaza te pedimos un favor.

 **Garaza:** Claro.

 **Nick:** cuando volvamos de nuestro día libre podrá tenernos listo lo video de trafico de los previos de la calle Shon, entre los días 20 y 24 de julio.

 **Garaza:** será un placer.

 **Judy:** Gracias Garaza te debemos una.

 **Garaza:** no se preocupen chico le hare ese favor.

 **Ambos:** Gracias.

 **Judy:** ya son dos.

 **Nick:** claro que no.

 **Garaza:** ya par de tortolos.

Nick y Judy se sonrojaron y para que el ambiente no se sienta incomodo Nick dijo: Bueno Garaza no vemos dentro de poco.

 **Garaza:** Claro.

En ese momento ambos salen de aquella estación y ahí se despiden uno de otro.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de aquel tigre ya todo estaba planificado, cuando de repente suena el teléfono.

 **Benner:** halo.

 **Will:** halo señor Benner, creo que tenemos un problema.

 **Benner:** no puede ser verdad.

 **Will:** bueno señor si es verdad

 **Benner:** te dije Will que solucionara todos los problemas policiales, pero creo que no está funcionado.

 **Will:** bueno señor Benner yo no tengo la culpa de que los policías en el caso sean tan buenos en su trabajo.

 **Benner:** tiene razón, pero que esta operación sea perfecta tenemos que alejar a la policía, me entiendes.

 **Will:** Si señor Benner, pero creo que de esta no nos salvamos.

 **Benner:** Dime el problema.

 **Will:** creo que tiene la grabación donde tiene al camión donde se transportaba las armas.

 **Benner:** no es posible.

 **Will:** si lo es, señor

 **Benner:** rayos y yo que tenía todo planeado.

 **Will:** ¿y qué haremos?

 **Benner:** no lo sé.

 **Will:** Entonces lo dejo Sr. Benner.

 **Benner:** si por favor.

En ese momento Will cuelga el teléfono y Benner solo se puede quedar pensando que hará ahora con ese detalle.


	12. Capitulo 8 Entre ella y yo

Capitulo 8: Entre ella y yo

Al amanecer de otro día la cuidad la cuidad amanecía con una tranquilidad innegable y más cuando era el día libre de nuestros oficiales. En el departamento de Judy aquella coneja se despierta temprano solo para recordad que no tiene que ir a trabajar, esta apaga el despertador y se queda en la cama por uno minuto y ella se dice: No puedo quédame sin hacer nada. En ese instante Judy se levanta de su cama abre una maleta donde esta tiene toda su ropa, para sacar una ropa deportiva y rápidamente se cambia, antes de salir agarra su mp3 y audífonos y sale de aquel departamento.

Mientras que su compañero inicia su día golpeado su despertado con una voz enojada y dormilona dice: hoy no tengo que trabajar, ¡idiota! Aquel zorro continuo con su letargo hasta que se hizo la ocho de la mañana y aunque no solía parase temprano cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar este con una cara de muy poco amigo se levantó de la cama, he inicia su día con una inmensa tranquilidad, Nick no le gustaba hacer su desayuno en la mañana, así que como siempre sacaba leche comprada de 2 o3 días de congelador la pone uno minuto en la mesa a descongelar, busca su cereal favorito en ese momento oye que alguien toca la puerta, este al igual que la leche lo pone en la mesa. Este abre la puerta y dice: si es una niña exploradora no tengo dinero.

 **?:** Vaya, Vaya no has cambiado ni poquito.

 **Nick:** pero mire quien tenemos aquí.

 **?:** Como esta mi viejo socio y ex estafador Nick Wilde

 **Nick:** mire quien está aquí mi viejo socio y confidente Finnick.

 **Finnick:** ¿Qué hay viejo, como estas?

 **Nick:** yo bien, pero pasa

 **Finnick:** Ya te iba a decir.

 **Nick:** ¡ya pasa!

Mientras esa particular visita ocurría, Judy se cansó de tanto correr, sudada se acuesta por un momento en la grama de un parque; - ¡Guao 268 km!, nuevo record, buen trabajo – dijo Judy a sí misma. Judy se puso a ver la nube para pasa el rato, cuando en ese momento dice: Nick desearía que estuviese aquí, Judy no podía sacar su cabeza de su fiel compañero, mientras Judy pensaba en su compañero, Nick hablaba con su viejo colega.

 **Finnick:** Las cosas cambiaron Nick.

 **Nick:** ¡Vaya que sí!

 **Finnick:** Recuerda aquella vez que hicimos la estafa de hipopótamo.

 **Nick:** Recordarla no es mucho, haberla vivido es algo totalmente diferente.

 **Finnick:** ¡Sí!

 **Nick:** Oye Finnick piensa que escogí bien.

 **Finnick:** ¿Por qué lo dice?

 **Nick:** No se ser policía es algo genial, pero quien quita que lo estoy haciendo por amor y no por interés.

 **Finnick:** ¡Oh!, viejo amigo te conozco, tú y es a coneja tiene algo más que amor.

 **Nick:** ¡Ja, sí que es!

 **Finnick:** Se tiene uno a otro, se necesita, se complementa; uno no puede vivir si el otro y viceversa me doy a entender.

 **Nick** : ¡Si, Finnick!, pero no sé si la gente este prepara para una relación entre especie.

 **Finnick:** Ya ti desde cuando te importa lo que la sociedad opine.

 **Nick:** Desde día en que conocí a Judy Hopps.

 **Finnick:** ¡Tú la amas!, ¡La desea!

 **Nick:** Si con locura.

 **Finnick:** Tu no necesita la aprobación de la sociedad, si no la de ella.

Nic **k:** Oye desde cuando eres el gurú experto de amor.

 **Finnick:** por lo menos a mí me funciono cuando tú te fuiste.

 **Nick:** como Finnick fue agradable tu visita, pero me tengo que vestir.

 **Finnick:** ¿a dónde vas tú?

 **Nick:** Saldré por ahí a comprar lo que sea.

 **Finnick:** ira a su casa.

 **Nick:** no, además, yo no sé dónde vive.

 **Finnick:** Entonces porque el apuro

 **Nick:** Finnick es enserio, tengo que visitarla.

 **Finnick:** ¡oh!, ya, soy un tonto, mándale mis saludos.

 **Nick:** lo hare

 **Finnick:** Si quiere yo te llevo.

 **Nick:** no gracia, recuerda que él te odia.

 **Finnick:** si lo sé, yo no entiendo lo que le vio a ese idiota.

 **Nick:** ¡Pregúntamelo a mí! [tono de ironía y sarcasmo]

 **Finnick:** Dale Nick, salúdamela de toda manera.

Finnick se va y Nick entra a bañase; Judy se levanta de la grama de aquel parque y regresa a su departamento, después de toma un refrescante baño, Judy se pone ropa un poco más cómoda para poder salir a otro lugar, está al entra a la habitación encuentra varias llamadas perdida de su mama y esta se dice: ¡Rayos!, inmediatamente llama a su mama.

 **Judy:** Halo mama, ¿Qué paso?, ¿dime como te encuentra?

 **Bonnie Hopps:** Halo Judy, no te acuerda, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermana Nina

 **Judy:** ¡Hay si es verdad!, bueno mama dile a Nina que voy para allá.

 **Bonnie Hopps:** Ok, oye Judy algún día conoceremos a un novio tuyo o pareja tuya o no sé, talvez no presente a ese compañero tuyo como se llama, ¡ah!, si Nick Wilde.

 **Judy:** Aun no mama, aun no yo te dije que él y yo aún no somos nada y prefiero que siga así por un tiempo, ¡aunque lo ame como si no hubiese un mañana!

 _ **Bonnie Hopps:**_ _Calla no es un sentimiento bonito Judy_

 _ **Judy:**_ _Si lo se mama, pero yo no me quiero arriesga aún._

 _ **Bonnie Hopps:**_ _Ese chico es un afortunado._

 _ **Judy:**_ _Claro que es más afortunado de todo._

 _ **Bonnie Hopps:**_ _Judy_

 _ **Judy:**_ _Dime mama_

 _ **Bonnie Hopps:**_ _Yo sé que no te quiere casar, pero si tú no te apura, te lo van a quitar_

 _ **Judy:**_ _No lo creo ese esta tan enamorado mío que yo de él, el único problema es que él es un…_

 _ **Bonnie Hopps:**_ _Judy lo problema no existen, si tú lo amas y él te ama lo demás no importa._

 _ **Judy:**_ _Bueno tiene razón mama, bueno te dejo tengo que ir a cómprale algo bonito a Nina._

 _ **Bonnie Hopps:**_ _Des luego hija, ¡hasta luego! *cuelga el celular*_

Judy sale disparada de su apartamento y por primera vez deja abierta la puerta de aquel departamento. Al otro lado de la cuidad Nick realizaba una visita de costumbre a alguien muy especial y ante de tocar la puerta una mujer dice: ¡pasa!

 **Nick:** Hola como esta.

 **?:** yo bien cariño que bueno es vete por aquí, tu no suele visitarme.

 **Nick:** porque se sujetó nunca me callo bien.

 **?:** Nick dale una oportunidad

 **Nick:** yo nunca quise dale una oportunidad, desde hace tiempo.

 **?:** yo sé que te dolió, pero debes supéralo.

 **Nick:** lo se mama, pero ese sujeto nunca me callo bien.

En ese momento un zorro ya mayor también entra en la habitación

 **Nick:** Hablando de rey de roma.

 **?:** Mira Jenny es nuestro hijo.

 **Nick:** yo no soy tu hijo.

 **?:** oh vamos Nick cuanto a pasado.

 **Nick:** yo no quiero hablar de eso, vine a visitar a mi mama.

 **?:** oh, hay que respetar lo deseo de mi hijo.

 **Nick:** Esto a punto de que te arreste, por agredir a un oficial de policía.

 **?:** Disculpa Nick, bueno Jenny ya vengo.

En ese instante aquel zorro sale de la habitación y Nick sé que a solas con su mama.

 **Nick:** ves mama, por eso no me gusta venir para acá.

 **Jenny:** ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a esa chica?

 **Nick:** ¡MAMA!

 **Jenny:** mama nada hace años yo siempre pedía que te saliera de ese mundo de la estafa, pero nunca me hiciste caso y hace ya un año llego una chica o no sé si es un ángel y no solo hace que mi niño ya no estafe, sino que lo convierte en un policía y lo único que pido a dios es conocer lo suficiente a esta chica, así que por favor Nick

 **Nick:** ¡Mama por favor no te enojes!

 **Jenny:** como quiere que no me enoje.

 **Nick:** Mama yo te la voy a presentar, pero debes ser paciente.

 **Jenny:** Una pregunta Nick

 **Nick:** ¡Dime mama!

 **Jenny:** Tú la amas

 **Nick:** ¿Qué pregunta es esa mama?

 **Jenny:** Solo contéstala Nick

 **Nick:** Amarla, yo no la amo, la adoro tanto que sería para mí como un dios.

 **Jenny:** ¡Qué bueno!, que por fin hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela, así que te voy a pedir un favor, por favor preséntamela.

 **Nick:** lo hare mama, lo hare, ya tengo que ir

 **Jenny:** Gracias por venir Nick, te quiero mucho.

 **Nick:** yo también te quiero, por cierto, Finnick te manada saludo.

 **Jenny:** ¡Oh Finnick!, como está él.

 **Nick:** Esta bien, creo que hasta esta mejor que yo.

 **Jenny:** desde que esa chica llego, cambio a todo.

 **Nick:** Si, bueno casi todo.

 **Jenny:** bueno Nick protégela, protege a mi futura nuera

 **Nick:** ¡mama!

 **Jenny:** ¿Qué?, talvez tu padre no este, pero yo tengo permiso de molestarte.

 **Nick:** ¡Mama!

 **Jenny:** Mama nada yo también tengo permiso de molesta a mi hijo.

 **Jenny:** Cuídate hijo.

 **Nick:** Igualmente mama, ¡te quiero mucho!

 **Jenny:** y yo a ti.

Nick sale de la habitación de su madre y encuentra a su padrastro hay de pie.

 **?:** Hola Nick ya está lista tu mama

 **Nick:** No lo sé Tom y sabe que no me interesa.

 **Tom:** Nick no puede seguir negándome como pareja de tu mama.

 **Nick:** si puedo sabes por qué.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué?

 **Nick:** Porque yo tuve un gran padre y se llamó Harold Wilde, pero tú eres un patético, un simple millonario tratando de hacer una obra de caridad, pero déjame decirte algo -*lo pega contra la pared*- Mi mama no es una obra de caridad ¡Maldita sea!

 **Tom:** Nick cálmate por favor

 **Nick:** ¡Por favor nada, maldito!, yo de lo digo desde ahora mi mama no es un maldito caso de caridad me escúchate.

 **Tom:** Si te escuche, pero por favor escúchame

 **Nick:** ningún escúchame, ante no podía hacer nada, pero ahora si puedo te voy a meter en la maldita cárcel si le haces daño.

 **Tom:** Nicholas yo amo a tu mama y mis años con ella no han sido ningún caso de caridad, tú crees que yo no sé sobre tu pasado.

 **Nick:** no me importa lo que opine de mi pasado, sino que te voy a meter preso si le lega hacer algo individuo.

 **Tom:** no te preocupes Nick yo quiero a tu madre, hoy, mañana y siempre.

 **Nick:** Eso espero. (Baja a su padrastro)

Es hay que Nick se va y su padrastro algo agitado y en ese instante Nick le dice: ¡No vemos Tom!, Tom se arregla y está a la habitación de su amada quien estaba llorando.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

 **Jenny:** (Llorando) No cariño yo quisiera que Nick te aceptara como padre

 **Tom:** ¡Escúchate!

 **Jenny:** (Llorando) si escuche, escuche todo

 **Tom:** Nena eso nunca va a pasar

 **Jenny:** (Llorando) ¿Por qué?

 **Tom:** porque él ya tuvo a un padre y yo no puedo ser un gran sustituto, aunque lo intente.

 **Jenny:** (Llorando) tiene razón

 **Tom:** nena yo sé que te duele recordar al padre de Nick, ¡Pero como era el!

 **Jenny:** (casi llorando) Tom él era un zorro muy singular, hacia parece cualquier problema como algo insignificante.

 **Tom:** Él te amaba

 **Jenny:** (Llorando) Ama… es me podría haría un alta en la luna de ser necesario

 **Tom:** ¡Por eso Nick lo amaba!

 **Jenny:** (Llorando) no so por eso que Nick lo amaba, él lo quería porque nunca le daba miedo… no, no quiero seguir Tomas es doloroso.

 **Tom:** ¡Tranquila querida!, no siga llorando.

 **Jenny:** (Llorando) ¡Hay Tom lo extraño mucho!

 **Tom:** Tranquila querida, tranquila.

Mientras eso sucede Nick llega al centro comercial para compra un ramo de flores en ese momento es divisado por Judy quien estaba en mismo centro comercial, Judy como si fuera súper conejo baja la escalera a toda velocidad y llega en un santiamén. -Hola Nick – dijo Judy

 **Nick:** ¡ah!, Hola… ¡Zanahorias!

 **Judy:** Sorprendido

 **Nick:** Claro que haces aquí en centro comercial *Mentalmente: por favor que no me haya visto agarrando la flores*

 **Judy:** Comprando un regalo para una de mis tantas hermanas y tú que estaba haciendo |Nota: si lo sé, ese que está haciendo se pareció de isabella de Phineas y Ferb|

 **Nick:** ¡Nada! *Mentalmente: por favor que no me haya visto agarrando la flores*

 **Judy:** ¡Seguro! [Entrecierra los ojos]

 **Nick:** Seguro *Mentalmente: ¡Rayos ya se puso Judy la detective! * - ¡Oye Porque no te invito algo de comer!

 **Judy:** pero no estaba haciendo algo

 **Nick:** ¡Puede Esperar!

 **Judy:** Seguro

 **Nick:** Si, vamos

Nick dirige a su compañera a una feria de comida. Donde Nick encuentra un lugar donde vende helado y este gentilmente sienta a Judy en una de la silla que esta frente de la heladería y este le pregunta: que quiere la señorita.

 **Judy:** Mantecado y fresa con algo de chocolate.

 **Nick:** Hecho

 **Judy:** Nick para quien le estaba comprando esas flores *Mentalmente: ojalá que sea para mi*

 **Nick:** yo solo la estaba viendo

 **Judy:** a ok *Mentalmente: ¡Rayos! *

Nick se va a compra los helados, mientras que Judy piensa porque su compañero vería unas flores, en ese instante Nick regresa con los helados y Judy de pensar en eso y le pregunta a Nick: ¿cómo ha estado tu día?

 **Judy:** Mejor que tuyo.

 **Nick:** ¡En serio!

 **Judy:** Si

 **Nick:** Vamos conejita dime la verdad

 **Judy:** te lo dijo, si me dice porque estaba viendo esas flores.

 **Nick:** hmmm, ok

 **Judy:** ¡En serio!

 **Nick:** No

 **Judy:** ¡Nick!

 **Nick:** dime

 **Judy:** en serio mata mi curiosidad saber para que estaba viendo esas flores.

 **Nick:** que ahora yo no puedo ver flores o es que pensaba que era para ti.

 **Judy:** Claro que no *Mentalmente: Nick sí que es bueno*

 **Nick:** a mí no me engaña {carita picarona} *mentalmente: esta coneja me desea y que mal que no sepa que yo también la deseo*

 **Judy:** ¡Hay cállate!

Ambos comen su helado en aquel centro comercial, mientras tanto en la oficina de Bogo este estresado a intentando comunicándose con uno de sus mejores agentes y por fin consigue que este fuera a su oficina.

 **?:** Señor deseaba verme.

 **Bogo:** si Mac rino he tratado de comunicarme contigo la ultima hora para darte una tarea.

 **Mac Rino:** ¿Qué tipo de tarea?

 **Bogo:** Recuerda el caso Wuatogo

 **Mac Rino:** sí señor, porque lo menciona

 **Bogo:** pue mande a Nick y Judy a descansar por este día para que tu fuera a ese lugar que nadie se atreve ir.

 **Mac Rino:** Señor quiere que valla a ese lugar.

 **Bogo:** Si porque seamos honesto, Nick y Judy no duraría ni 5 minuto.

 **Mac Rino:** Señor, pero ese caso es de ellos.

 **Bogo:** Si lo sé, pero si habla con el evitaremos un escándalo.

 **Mac Rino:** Entonces cumpliré con su misión señor.

 **Bogo:** Gracias Mac Rino te espero con la información

 **Mac Rino:** ¡Si señor!

 **Bogo:** ahora largo

Mac rino sale de la oficina de Bogo hacia un destino conocido por todo, mientras aquel día se negaban en terminar.


	13. Capitulo 9 La Muerte de Mac Rino

Capítulo 9: La Muerte de Mac Rino

Mac Rino llega a una mansión ubicada Trundatown este baja de aquella patrulla y toca y en ese momento sale un oso polar muy rudo y dice: ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Mac Rino:** yo soy el detective Mac Rino de la policía de Zootopia y vengo a ver a señor mr. Big

 **?:** Vamos a ver si desea verlo, espere aquí.

 **Mac Rino:** Ok esperare.

Mac Rino se sienta en la nieve mientras espera aquel oso, después de uno minuto aquel oso regresa.

 **?:** Señor Rino puede pasar

 **Mac Rino:** Gracias señor

 **?:** De nada.

Mac rino pasa aquella mansión y detrás de él va el mismo oso que lo recibió, en ese momento llega a una puerta gigantesca y delante de ella había otro oso polar, este se aparta y abre la puerta de la habitación y Mac rino entra seguido por aquel oso y este cierra la puerta y es aquel oso quien se dirige al escritorio y le da vuelta a una pequeña silla que estaba en aquel escritorio.

 **Mr. Big:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Mac Rino:** yo soy el detective John Mac Rino y vengo por órdenes de Jefe Bogo.

 **Mr. Big:** ¿y que quiere Bogo?

 **Mac Rino:** Quiere sabe si usted está vendiendo armas ilegalmente, otra vez

 **Mr. Big:** claro que no, yo ya me alejé de ese mundo en 1993.

 **Mac Rino:** pero bogo piensa que puede saber sobre venta ilegales de arma que ha habido los últimos meses.

 **Mr. Big:** Bogo es un idiota o un pendejo, yo me aleje de ese mundo hace mucho tiempo, pero dile a Bogo que lo ayudare.

 **Mac Rino:** El jefe estará muy feliz de oír eso.

 **Mr. Big:** pero antes quiero saber porque pregunta eso.

 **Mac Rino:** hace un par de días encontramos el cadáver de un Carnero asesinado con un arma de fuego calibre 22.

 **Mr. Big:** ¿y cómo se llamaba?

 **Mac Rino:** ¿Quién?

 **Mr. Big:** ¡La victima!

 **Mac Rino:** Alex Wuatogo.

 **Mr. Big:** dile a Bogo que lo ayudare, pero es por mi sistema de moralidad.

 **Mac Rino:** ok Mr. Big me retiro.

 **Mr. Big:** una última pregunta

 **Mac Rino:** Si

 **Mr. Big:** ¿Quiénes están el caso?

 **Mac Rino:** a lo oficiales Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps

 **Mr. Big:** ¡Judy Hopps!, haberlo dicho antes, porque lo ayudare hasta su última consecuencia.

 **Mac Rino:** que bien el jefe estará muy feliz.

 **Mr. Big:** ya te puedes retirar.

 **Mac Rino:** gracias Mr. Big.

 **Mr. Big:** no agradezca Sr. Rino.

Después de un muy buen rato Rino se retira de lugar en aquella patrulla y este coge camino hacia el centro de la cuidad, al llegar al centro de la cuidad, se para en frente de un bar algo viejo, este cansado va hacia la barra y dice: dame un vodka bien cargado.

 **?:** En seguida.

Rino solo puede esperando su bebida, cuando de repente un grupo de llenas entra por la puerta y el líder de este grupo dice: Hola Finnick.

 **Finnick:** ¿Qué quiere Quan?

 **Quan:** ¡así no se trata a los amigos!

 **Finnick:** ¡Largo o llamo a la policía!

 **Quan:** tu no vas a llama a nadie [Saca un arma de fuego]

 **Finnick:** Esta bien esta será la quinta vez que nos robas.

Rino no se quiso queda callado u dijo: ¡Baja el arma!, ¡Policía de Zootopia!

 **?:** mierda Quan la policía vámonos

 **Quan:** no si ante matar a este Finnick.

Quan apunto a Finnick y disparo, pero Rino quien vio la escena escudo a Finnick de disparo, Quan a ver eso se fue de lugar sabiendo que acabar de dispárale a un policía. Finnick preocupado por aquel oficial decide llama a emergencia y es detenido por rino y este le dice: ¡No, llámalo por la radio policial!

 **Finnick:** pero ¿cómo?

 **Rino:** Con el siguiente código y di oficial herido en la dirección tal y tal.

 **Finnick:** Ok

 **Rino:** el código es 10-00

Finnick se sube a la patrulla y con el código en la pata de a lado, agarra la radio y dice: Atención tengo un 10-00, oficial herido en bar verde salvaje que queda en la calle Gual entre tres ovejas.

 **Operadora:** 10-04 mandaremos unidades inmediatamente.

Finnick a escuchar eso se alegra y este rápidamente baja de aquella patrulla y le cuenta todo a policía, pero este sabiendo que no iba a contar dijo: diles a Nick y Judy que Mr. Big va ayudar en caso de Wuatogo y también diles quienes era eso delincuentes.

 **Finnick:** lo hare, lo hare amigo

 **Rino:** una última cosa dile a mi esposa que la amo…

 **Finnick:** (Llorando) ¡No amigo no te vayas!

En ese momento Rino muere desangrado y solo Finnick queda hay para acompaña al cuerpo de rinoceronte y Finnick dice: Gracias por salvar mi vida, en ese momento a la escena llega un par de policía y paramédico y Finnick se para con lagrima en los ojos y dice: ¡Se no fue!, aquello policía le pregunta a Finnick: ¡Fue usted quien hizo la llamada por la radio!

 **Finnick:** sí.

 **Otro policía:** venga con nosotros; necesitamos hacerle una pregunta en la estación

 **Finnick:** Con gusto

Finnick acepta de muy buena manera ir con aquello policía para contar todo lo que paso.

\Notificaciones de Escritor/

A mí no me gusta hacer esto porque arruino la inmersión de la historia y todo eso, pero debo hacer unas aclaraciones.

Primero: Alex Wuatogo es Carnero y no un ternero, un ternero es la cría de la vaca y esto lo persona no lo sabía y cuando me di cuenta me dije si soy idiota y para lo que se pregunta un Carnero es una oveja bueno familia de la oveja, como sea, por lo general esto errores me pasan cuando no investigo bien sobre lo que voy a escribir.

Segundo: quiero agradecer a señor Janyo por todos su cometario en mi obra me alegra y me motiva y para lo que tenga obra de Zootopia, puede envíamela para que yo la leas y la recomiende en mi blog que de por si trabaja con este mismo contenido y mucho más, lo que tiene que hacer es déjame un cometario con tu obra aquí mismo o me la puede enviar por mi correo electrónico Masterdjantonio y yo con gusto la recomendare en mi blog.

Tercero: por fi me voy a tomar la molestia de corregir algunos errores ortográficos en la obra y acomoda algunas cosas adicionales y sobre todo este atentos viene lo más fuerte de la obra (¡oh esto se puso interesante!)

Cuarto: Si hay alguno retraso en la historia de Nick Y Judy siempre tener en cuenta que lo voy a notificar en mi Facebook y no aquí porque crea una página adicional de la historia arruina la inmersión, por eso yo no hago eso de poner una página extra con información que no tiene nada que ver con la historia y bla, bla, bla, por eso cualquier notificación de Nick y Judy Pareja Policial está en la página de A. en Facebook, aquí le dejo el link: AntonioEcheniqueCanalOficcial

Eso fue todo

\fin de las notificaciones/


End file.
